Antar
by coolpearls
Summary: The past lives of Max, Tess, Michael and Isabel, from when they all meet to their deaths. Takes place completely on Antar. UC. Chapter Six is up as of March 5th!
1. An Invitation

CHAPTER ONE

The sun was sweltering hot. The three moons in the sky hung low, the sun's heat waves ripping through the air, drops of sweat falling down sticky brows. The boys ran, stripping off hot, constricting clothing, skin exposed to the sun, soon turned so hot one touch burned. Feet fell against the hard, hot ground as a body carried them towards the water, sweet, cooling water.

Zan cheered, running and jumping off the ledge into the lake. The red water surrounded his young body, relieving his tense nerves, cooling down his muscles immediately. He came to the surface, grinning. He looked up at Larek. "Come, come, man!" he exclaimed. "What are you waiting for?"

Larek stood on the land for a moment, smiling. It was not often they were given permission to go swimming at a public lake, especially with a private swimming area at the palace already. But the king was in good spirits as of late, and here they were, at the lake, with guards and officials and soldiers. They were princes, after all. Larek had gotten used to it. He ran and jumped into the lake, also cheering.

The two boys swam about, forgetting the duties of two highborn princes with two powerful kingdoms at their fingertips. Larek started singing a well-known Antarian song as Zan swam around on his back, humming along with him with his eyes closed. Guards walked along the edges of the lake, silently moving in the overwhelming heat. People at the lake were scarce given that the highbred nobles that lived around the lake were much too proper to leave their well-conditioned homes.

Zan looked at Lark, smiling. "Don't you think this is great, when we can-" he turned in the water, meaning to continue, but the words died on his lips.

Ahead, Dimaras Rock jutted out over the lake. When he used to come here, he would hide under it from his sister and did flips off of it with her. Now, a girl sat on the rock, glimmering in the burning sun. A wave of golden blonde curls cascaded down her back and over her slender shoulders. She had a heart-shaped face and silky skin. The skin over her high cheekbones was flushed with heat to make her look even more beautiful. She wore a white petticoat and her dainty feet were dangling in the water.

Zan stared at her unabashedly for a moment, and then realized it was improper. Larek hit him on the shoulder. "Larek, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he told his friend, keeping his eyes on the girl.

Laughing, Larek looked at him as only Larek could. "Go to talk to her," he said. "She's probably noble of high-blood."

"Are you mad?" Zan asked, looking at Larek now. He kept his voice low. "You cannot just approach a girl in swimming clothes-"

"You're the _prince_," Larek insisted, grinning. "I'll go do it-" he started to swim forward. Zan grabbed his arm and a laugh bubbled from the older boy.

"No, no, it's fine," Zan told him.

The girl looked over at the two boys and stared for a moment, her face turning red. "Your highnesses," she said, sounding embarrassed. She scrambled up unto her feet, showing them a flash of leg. "I'm so-sorry, please let me excuse myself." She gathered her dress up in her arms and walked away, but she did not run-for a lady never ran in the presence of a man, unless she was in danger.

Zan stared after her. Larek laughed again. "You should have let me talk to her for you," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Zan only shook his head and turned away from the rock and the beautiful maiden. "Where were we?" he asked, and then started to hum again.

Back at the house of Duke Canlier, Ava had been dress by her maids and rebuked by her uncle. She was not to leave the manor without proper escorts and guards. She knew that. She was used to spacious land and leaving her old castle because it was all safe. Now, however, she lived with her uncle, in the royal country of Persan and it was far from her old home.

Her parents, Nobles Terrence and Lillian Pier, were very high in the hierarchy of Sielta. When approaching eighteen years old, they felt their daughter needed to go to Persan to be acquainted with her uncle and aunt, and to have a chance and being accepted at court. Or so she had been told. Her mother had given her a lengthy lecture on the ambition of the Pier women and all of her opportunities she had before her. She had heard how her parents were so proud of her many times from both of them, but she always felt like something else was afoot. But, now she was here, and she had just been seen by the prince of Antar and prince of Odiel in her petticoat.

She was sitting in her parlor when a maid came in. "My lady, there is a man here to see you," she announced with wide eyes.

Ava stood and walked into the front room, giving her thanks to the maid. With her ladies-in-waiting behind her, she entered the front room. There stood. . .Larek, the prince of Odiel. She started, and curtsied. "To what do I owe this great occasion, your highness?" she asked, her ears getting warm.

"You are Ava Pier, niece of Duke Canlier?" Larek asked. He was dressed in nice clothes, if not wrinkled and his sandy blonde hair was damp.

"Yes, your highness," Ava curtsied again.

"Well, I'm sure you know who I am," Larek said, waving his hands. "But, I am Larek Genotia, prince of Odiel, son of Dechane Genotia. Anyway," he waved his hand again, "please sit."

Ava took a seat in the armchair closest to her. Larek sat down next to her as servants came with a tray of small sandwiches. "So, you remember seeing Prince Zan and I at the lake?" he asked.

Ava felt her face flush. What was he here about? Hopefully not to embarrass her. "All too well," she said with a forced laugh. "I do apologize, it was very improper of me."

"Oh, don't be so old-fashioned," Larek shrugged. "It is not as though you knew we were going to be there. It is the lake closest to your manor." He smiled. "Now, the prince was very taken with you."

Ave felt her face get warmer and looked away from Larek, clearing her throat. She folded her gloved hand in her lap and warily looked back at Larek. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is your meaning?" she asked in a calm, controlled voice.

Larek stood up, laughing. "Tonight, there is a party at the palace," he said. "I am allowed two guests. I am bringing a wonderful Odielan woman named Deana. I will also bring you, if you would be so kind to attend."

Ava sat in shock for a moment. He was inviting her to a party at the _palace_?

"I realize it is short notice," Larek said. "But after the way Zan stared at you the way he did, I thought for sure that he needed to meet you."

Warmth came to her face yet again. "It's perfectly all right," she assured the prince. "My aunt will be able to find a dress." She gave Larek a bright smile, her heart started to thump. "I would be honored."

Grinning, Larek nodded. He took a fancy invitation out of his park. "I'll send a carriage at eight," he said. With a friendly smile and a flourish, he left the manor.

Still in shock, Ava looked down at the invitation. It was a beautifully crafted invitation to a masquerade party at the palace, exclusive only to very high nobles. She picked up her fan and started waving it through the air, suddenly very heated. This was her chance, and it would not have been given to her had she not gone swimming today. She stood up and called her aunt. She needed a gown fit for a masquerade.

That night, at about eight o'clock, Ava was in the sitting room, surveying herself in the mirror. She and her aunt had gone to their summer manor and produced a beautiful dress for Ava that wasn't too elegant or too revealing. Then her aunt, Duchess Beatrice, gave her advice the entire time the maids dressed her. She sent a herald to tell Ava's mother of the event and found a fragile mask for her.

Now, Ava waited in her crimson red and black gown, the sleeves sheer black and hooked to her middle finger. Her gown ruffled and folded and she wore small slippers. Dangling from her ears were ruby-red earrings and a matching necklace lay on her breast. Her favorite part, however, was her mask. The black mask felt like silk and had feathers from the top.

The carriage was announced and Ava was escorted outside. Larek was waiting for her. "Miss Ava, you look _exquisite_," Larek said. He let her enter the carriage first, then came in after her. He introduced Ava and Deana to each other. Deana was a dark-haired, outgoing woman, wearing a dark green dress that Ava learned always had something to say.

"I love your dress," Deana said. "I don't like it how people always follow the fads and this sheer sleeves thing is quiet unique, very original."

"Thank you," Ava replied, smiling. "It's my Aunt Beatrice's."

"I've met your aunt, she's wonderful," Deana said. "I really admire her."

As the carriage ride went on, Ava grew mixed feelings about Deana. She was very friendly, but almost seemed too friendly. Not a bad word came out of her mouth and Ava wondered how she managed not to be trampled all over by scheming nobles. You had to have a backbone in this high-bred world. But Ava was only eighteen. Maybe she knew nothing. She had taken from her own few experiences and how her parents dealt with problems.

When they arrived at the castle, Deana and Ava were announced, and then Larek separately. The palace was positively radiant, and the party room was richly decorated. There was an orchestra playing, a luscious food table, and a grand chandelier. Nobles were mingling around, holding wine glasses and small plates. Larek walked over to Deana and Ava. "Deana, can I trust you to introduce Ava around?" he asked.

"Of course," Deana said. Larek whispered something to her and Deana hooked her arm around Ava's. "Come, come. Have you ever attended a royal event before?"

Ava shook her head. Her stomach was tying itself into knots, but she kept her appearance calm and serene.

"Well, you aunt and uncle and parents are well-known, so you should be accepted cordially," Deana said. "But, of course, no one wants nobles to be cordial. We all want other nobles to praise us and love us." They approached a couple.

"Lady Deana!" the woman said. She had red hair and a tiara on her head. Pearls adorned her neck and freckles were scattered about her face. Her partner had on a matching outfit and light blonde hair. She kissed Deana on the cheek and smiled at Ava.

"Lady and Lord Hailey and Xavier, this is Lady Ava, the niece of Duke Canlier," Deana said.

"Pleased to meet you," Ava said, smiling warmly at them.

"Yes, thank you," Hailey said in an off-handed tone. "Are you not the daughter of the Sieltans Terrance and Lillian Pier?"

"Yes, I am," Ava said, nodding. "I have come to live with my uncle."

"Oh, how nice," Lady Hailey said. "He's a nice man, his wife is such a fashionable woman, very pleasant."

Ava nodded, thinking quickly of something to say. "I've heard much praise of her and am lucky to be so closely related to her," she said.

Hailey smiled sincerely, but seemed done with the topic. "Such a wonderful dress," she said kindly. She spun a bit, her dark yellow skirts flaring out. "I got mine from Lady Marie, she went to Tiandem to learn her skills with threads and fabrics."

"Lady Marie?" Deana repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Hailey, darling, you do need to mention my name to her."

"Of course," Hailey said, waving her hand. "Although, I'd love to be in league with Madam Rebecca Faust. I hear she's the best, even the queen orders dresses from her."

"I know Madame Faust," Ava said, trying not to sound haughty or aloof. "She is close friends with my mother and I."

Hailey gasped, her blue eyes widening. "Oh, you must convince her to visit Persan," she said. "She would make much money. There are many ladies of court that admire her work so."

"I'll certainly write a letter to her," Ava replied, smiling. "I dare say you would look great in her dresses."

"Hailey, we'll see you and be back later," Deana said. The two of them walked away as Hailey beamed at them. Ava felt a small sense of pride grow in her chest. "Don't let nobles use you for your connections. You have no idea how many ladies come up to me only because I am a friend of Larek's. It's absurd, you need to make sure you aren't just a tool."

Ava nodded, listening to her advice. Deana seemed to be only in her twenties, but she acted much older and wiser. A well-dressed man approached them, his hands folded behind his back. Deana and Ava both curtsied low. "Is this the niece of Duke Canlier?" the man asked. He had golden brown hair and a friendly face, but hard eyes.

"Yes, sir," Ava said, curtsying again.

"I'm Rath Aldous," he said.

"The soldier?" Ava asked.

"But of course," Rath smiled. His skills were well-known throughout Antar.

"Pleased to meet you," Ava said, extending her hand.

Rath bent down and kissed her hand, his hazel eyes locking with hers. "The pleasure is all mine," he said, his breath warm against her sleeve. He stood up straight and surveyed Ava for a moment. His eyes flickered over her head for a moment, then came back to Ava's face. "Excuse me, lady," he said kindly.

Deana and Ava curtsied again as he stepped beside them, nodding his head. Deana smiled at Ava, her dark eyes lighting up. "I am quite sure he likes you, lady," she said in a low voice.

"No," Ava said, flushing. "No, he doesn't."

Deana waggled her eyebrows at Ava. "Well, rumor has it. . .that he is to be betrothed to the princess. . .but there is competition. . .of course," Deana said, pausing at times to smile or wave at people throughout the room. "Kivar of Cardinaeu, for example. And also Selvra, although she certainly isn't interested." She cut off, almost abruptly, as they approached a small group of people.

Deana introduced Ava to everyone standing there, five noble ladies Caroline, Molly and Liana, with two knights, Daniel and Perseus. Daniel and Perseus talked more than Xavier, but eventually excused themselves after the usual exchange was made. The girls started to admire each other's dresses and marks and jewelry.

Liana had made a joke about the well-known noble Nicholai that made most of the girls laugh. "Oh, dear," Deana said, laying a hand on Ava's arm, her eyes sparkling. "Nicholai is a noble who certainly gets around in court." She glanced around and spied the noble talking to the queen. "I'm sure he'll introduce himself to you tonight, with your beauty."

"Yes, and recently he has been quite taken with blondes," Molly said in a knowing voice. "Of course, he's always wanted Princess Vilandra, but obviously she is very high above him. But, still, he's working his way up the hierarchy." She dropped her voice. "Rumors are floating about even Lady Jennifer."

"No!" Caroline gasped a bit.

"My ladies, what is the gossip tonight?" they heard a good-natured voice. The ladies looked up and found that Princess Vilandra had joined their small circle, wearing a royal blue dress, her mask in her hand.

"Your highness," Molly gasped, curtsying with the rest of the women.

Vilandra looked at Ava, and newfound interest sprung up in her face. "I don't believe we've met," she said.

"Your highness, this-" Deana begin.

"Deana, let her introduce herself," Vilandra said, waving her hand, not in a rebuking manner, but in a firm one.

"I'm Ava Pier," Ava said, "the niece of Duke Canlier."

"Oh," Vilandra said, nodding. "I heard that he had a niece, but why haven't you graced us with your presence before?"

"I just moved here, from Sielta," Ava explained. "I've come to live with my uncle, however long that might be."

"Wonderful," Vilandra said, giving her a smile. "I'm sure you've heard this a thousand times, but your Aunt Beatrice, she certainly is something. I wish I could have invited her tonight, but the list was full." She paused. "The party was meant for the younger nobles, anyway. Sort of a social for my brother and me."

"It must be a nice change, though," Ava said politely.

"Yes, it is," Vilandra replied. "Did you get that from her? Your aunt, that is?"

"Yes," Ava said, smiling. "How did you know?"

"I dare say I've seen it before," Vilandra said, a laugh bubbling from her lips. She winked at Ava, then laughed again, her blonde hair stirring around her beautiful face. Ava chuckled with her, the other women laughing along to look polite. The three new ladies had never seen the princess so friendly around such a new noble before. Perhaps it was her blood, and the fact that Vilandra was close friends with Beatrice?

"You know. . ." Vilandra trailed off. "I do think that I've heard your name from somewhere." She paused. "I've met both your parents, of course, when my family came to Sielta this winter, but I don't remember telling us your name." She paused again, thinking.

"I've lived in Sielta all my life," Ava said. "I was invited to the ball by Prince Larek. Perhaps that's it?"

"No, it was Madame Faust!" Vilandra exclaimed. The three other noble ladies looked at Ava in a new light. "Oh, of course, when I went to Sielta this summer for my usual weekend with Rebecca, she was talking about her friends and clients and mentioned you."

"Did she?" Ava asked, letting herself laugh. "What did she say about me?"

"Just that you had a wonderful figure to make dresses for," Vilandra said, smiling. "Well, she also mentioned that you and your mother had always been wonderful friends and she thought you were the most clear-headed and intelligent eighteen-year-old she had ever met."

Ava blushed, looking away from Vilandra. "Oh, dear," she said. "That's a lot to live up to."

Vilandra laughed, then winked. "You seem to be doing all right so far," she said.

"You are too kind, your highness," Ava replied, smiling warmly at her.

"Come," Vilandra said, taking Ava's hand. She looked at Deana. "You don't mind, do you, Deana?"

"Of course not, your highness," Deana said, giving her a bright smile.

"Come, we must dance," Vilandra said, walking away with Ava. She left the other ladies to immediately discuss the way the princess has picked up her new friend so quickly, then to go talk to other nobles about it. She brought Ava into the middle of the room.

"Your highness, I am not fit to dance with you," Ava said, laughing as she blushed.

"You blush too much," Vilandra said. She turned to the orchestra. "Play the Hoppus!" She looked at Ava. "You know the Hoppus, yes?"

"Yes, but your highness-" Ava began, putting up her hands to protest.

"Miss Ava, I will have none of your obstruction," Vilandra said. "I'm the princess of Antar, I shall dance with whom I like." Ava nodded, looking to the ground. Vilandra laughed. "Do not take me seriously for a moment, Ava. I know you will be splendid at dancing."

The music started and the two girls started dancing. Ava felt like she was going to explode. She was dancing with the princess, the princess of Antar, Princess Vilandra. She felt like her gown had suddenly gotten very heavy and her mask was getting in the way of her vision. Her slippers didn't slide fast enough against the floor, she was used to the ballroom at her own manor. _Stop it_, she told herself. She allowed the music to sweep her up off of her feet, she danced quicker than she had before with her cousins, her feet were lighter, she grinned at Vilandra as the two of them danced together in synchronized harmony.

More nobles joined in and soon three fourth's of the party was dancing, spinning, moving, laughing. Vilandra caught Ava by the arms, laughing. "I'm going to dance with Soldier Rath," she said. "You were splendid, Lady Ava." She skipped off to join the handsome brown-haired soldier and Ava left the crowd to get a glass of water.

Before she got there, Larek was by her side. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Your highness," Ava said, blushing after being startled so.

"Take off your mask," Larek told her.

Ava did so, without asking why. She felt her face breathe again and touched her cheeks, sighing. "This is a masquerade, you know," she said, smiling at him.

Larek shook his head, looking over her face. He held out his arm for her and she latched unto him. He started to walk towards the snack table, where Prince Zan stood. Ava suddenly felt much more nervous than she had at all tonight. Her heart started to pound against her ribcage and her feet felt heavy. She swallowed, playing with her hair with her free hand to make sure the curls fell just right. The prince was watching the dancing, a smile on his handsome face. Very handsome and such a nice smile. . .

"Zan, my boy," Larek said in a jovial tone.

Zan looked over at Larek and Ava, smiling. He saw Ava and his smile vanished. Ava felt her heart skip a beat. She was hideous, he hated her, she wanted to crawl somewhere and die. But she soon realized he was staring at her with a mixture of open shock, amazement and admiration. Larek and Ava approached the dark-haired prince and Larek introduced Ava, but neither of them heard his words, only his voice. Ava felt Larek's arm detach from her own and looked at the prince. He was saying something. . .something about dancing and Deana. . .

Ava looked back at Zan, swallowing. She blushed when she realized his eyes were still on her and looked down at her feet. "I'm very pleased to meet your highness," she said gently.

Her voice seemed to snap him back to reality. "I'm very pleased to meet you as well," he said, straightening up. "Would you like some water?"

"Oh, yes, please," Ava said. She watched as he poured her a glass of water, then held it out for her. She let her fingers grasp the glass and brought the rim up to her lips. "Thank you, your highness."

"You're welcome," Zan replied. He brought his golden brown eyes up to hers for only a moment, then he looked away, clearing his throat. "You're a wonderful dancer."

"Thank you, your highness," Ava repeated. "I was afraid I looked like a fool, dancing with the princess of Antar."

"Don't be ridiculous," Zan said. "My sister never attended dancing lessons when she was younger, she would much rather skive off and play with dolls. You were beautiful out there."

"Thank you, your highness," Ava said again and she partially closed her eyes. She let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. I just. . .I seemed to have lost all words."

"Words could not express. . ." the prince trailed off, his eyes traveling over her face.

"Your highness?" Ava asked, her face flushing. The princess was right. She did flush too much.

"Yes?" the prince asked.

"Words could not express. . .what?" Ava asked. Perhaps it was rude to press him on like this. She hoped she wasn't being foolish. He had started a sentence, he should finish it, right?

"Your beauty," Zan said in a voice that made Ava weak in the knees. "Words could not express your beauty."

The two of them stood there for a moment, staring at each other in silence, the music around them, nobles around them, completely oblivious to it all.

The rest of the party was amazing. There was much dancing and fun. Ava was introduced to the Royal Four; King Tristan and his wife, Queen Sabina, the king's younger brother, Lord John and his wife, cousin of Sabina, Lady Thalia. Ava stuttered and blushed her way through her conversation with them, but they didn't seem to mind. She had danced with Prince Zan, which was simply _brilliant. _Rath and the knight Perseus also asked her to dance. All three of them were skilled dancers. Nicholai had introduced himself to Ava, as Deana had predicted. He was a handsome man, but very flirtatious and forward.

Afterwards, Larek called a carriage for Ava as the nobles dismissed themselves. Vilandra walked over to Ava, smiling, her cheeks flushed. "We must go to lunch," She said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Just my studies," Ava said, fanning herself with her fan.

"Well, I shall come by your house at noon and take you to lunch," Vilandra said. "Goodnight, lady."

"Goodnight, your highness," Ava curtsied. She thought for a moment of thanking her or asking her a question about her sudden lunch, but decided she was fine with what she had already said. The princess didn't want a spineless girl kissing her feet, she wanted an intelligent companion.

She curtsied to the Royal Four as they passed her and gave them smiles. Rath walked past her, smiling. She smiled back at him, curtsying again. Prince Zan approached her, a shy smile on his face. "Hello, your highness," Ava said, folding her hands in front of her.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" Prince Zan asked.

"Oh, no, I'll be perfectly all right," Ava said, smiling at him. "Prince Larek is sending a guard with me, since he couldn't escort me himself."

"Well, I had a wonderful night," Zan told her.

Ava smiled, nodding. "So did I," she said. "I didn't expect the prince to be such a nice gentleman."

"I aim to please," Zan joked. Ava laughed. "Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

"Perhaps a kiss?" Ava asked.

"Excuse me?" Zan asked, his eyes widening a little bit.

Ava extended her hand. "I was not able to receive a kiss earlier on tonight," she said, her smile dancing on her lips.

Zan looked a bit relieved, and leaned forward, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles softly. He looked back up at Ava, gently letting go of her hand.

"Thank you," Ava said quietly.

"You're welcome," Zan said. He gave Ava a small bow. "I must go. I trust I will see you in the distant future?"

"One can only hope," Ava replied, smiling.

Zan nodded his agreement, and then walked past her. Her carriage was announced and she was giddy the entire way home.


	2. Out For Lunch

CHAPTER TWO

"How did the court accept Lady Ava?" Vilandra asked one of her closest nobles, Lady Jennifer. "Have you spoken with the ladies?"

"Yes, a bit," Jennifer replied. She had come to visit Vilandra before the princess left for her lunch. She was wearing a maroon dress; her dark blonde curls braided back and pulled into a plait. Vilandra was being dressed by her attendants, eager to spend a day with Ava, whom she found refreshing and different from the other nobles.

"And?" Vilandra said, looking at Jennifer's reflection. "Do they like her?"

Jennifer tensed a little bit, playing with her felt purse. "They believe that she was accepted very quickly," she said. "Too quickly."

"What do you mean?" Vilandra asked. Everywhere she went, there were rumors. Gossip and malicious talk. One could not escape it.

"Molly proposed the idea that maybe she bewitched the royal four and the royal family," Jennifer said. She rolled her dark eyes. "I told her it was an absurd idea, but the other girls joined in, saying that it was evident that Lady Ava had some sort of enchanting powers." She waved her hand. Vilandra had known Jennifer for years, and could tell by the look in the courtier's eyes that she was debating it to herself.

"That is nonsense," Vilandra said. "If she had enchanting powers, she would not blush every moment a high-born person talked to her and she would certainly not dare to try to enchant any of the royal family, especially the Royal Four. They are highly guarded, with their own powers and each other's." She paused, thinking about the Royal Four, a tradition that had been carried on for years.

There were four people in power, their power spread out between the four of them and they were linked, magically, emotionally and spiritually. She would be a part of the future Royal Four, along with her brother. Who the other two of the four were to be was unclear. Obviously, it was up to the king and queen, although her brother had a say when it came to whom he was going to marry. There was Soldier Rath, Lady Jennifer, Lord Nicholai, and Lady Hailey. There was also Kivar, but he hadn't been fully accepted by court yet. If Vilandra had any say in it at all, and, of course, she did, she would certainly put Lady Ava into the competition; if the lunch today went all right.

"That's what I told them," Jennifer said, leaning on Vilandra's bureau with finesse. Jennifer had been born in a high family. Her father was one of the highest generals in the army and her mother was a well-distinguished noble, who had almost been chosen for the Royal Four before she married. Jennifer always held herself with complete confidence and poise, so that she looked like she could be royalty. Next to Vilandra, they almost looked like equals. Almost. "None of them believed me."

Vilandra rolled her eyes. "I'll wear my hair down today," she told her maid. "Just clip it back."

"Yes, your highness," the maid replied.

Jennifer and Vilandra talked no more of the rumors of Ava. Vilandra bid Jennifer good well, for Jennifer was going on her own carriage to lunch, then got into a carriage to go to the manor of Duke Canlier.

When she showed up at the manor, the heat was almost unbearable. Vilandra was escorted into the house as she fanned herself. The servants and attendants stared, amazed that the princess showed up at their own manor.

Duchess Beatrice rushed in, a smile on her extravagant face. "Vilandra!" she exclaimed. She walked forward, kissing Vilandra's cheek. Vilandra returned the kiss, smiling. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," Vilandra said. "I would return the compliment, but you know you look amazing. Where's Ava?"

On cue, Ava walked into the room. She was wearing a light green dress with gold ribbons in her hair and along her dress. She smiled at the princess, curtsying. "Your highness," she said politely. She looked so small and. . .cute in that dress.

"You are so adorable," Vilandra said. She walked forward, taking Ava's hand. "Come, come, we'll be late for lunch." She looked back at Beatrice as she walked out of the manor. "Beatrice, we must do something. I'll plan for something tomorrow!"

"Yes, your highness," Beatrice replied, smiling.

Vilandra and Ava got into Vilandra's carriage and Vilandra ordered the carriage-driver to Kivar's house. "Kivar?" Ava asked. "Kivar of Cardinaeu?"

"Yes," Vilandra replied. "He is one of my suitors. He invited me to lunch yesterday, at the party, and I told him I would come, but would bring a few friends along. Soldier Rath and Lady Jennifer are going to meet us there." She brought a small mirror out of her purse, looking over lips. "Think of it as a test." Then she winked at Ava, smiling.

A test, yes. A test to find out if Kivar was a decent host, a test to see how Ava acted at smaller social events, at test to see if Rath really was allergic to strawberry wine, a test to see is Kivar truly enjoyed her own company more than Jennifer's. So many things were wrapped into one simple lunch date. When one was princess, that was necessary.

At Kivar's house, he had a lunch set out in the sun-room, a room with glass walls and ceilings, but none of the horrid heat. He had servants and attendants around the room, fanning and performing and serving. Since Vilandra and Ava were fashionably late, the others were waiting for them to arrive to start eating. Rath and Kivar stood when the two ladies entered the room. Both of them kissed the ladies hands.

The five of them sat down to lunch and Kivar immediately went into an amusing story about his servants this morning. He was such a charming fellow. Older than her, by at least six or seven years, but that had never stopped anyone in Persan. Vilandra could only wonder why he wasn't married yet. She knew that many nobles at court had had eyes on him for perhaps years. He never seemed to stray from Vilandra, however. Even when she was fourteen, he told her parents he planned on waiting for her to mature so he could woo her.

After the story was done, his guests were laughing and eating fine food. "Why didn't you invite your brother?" Kivar asked Vilandra.

"He had classes today," Vilandra replied.

"Classes for what?" Ava asked politely.

"For kingship," Vilandra said shortly. "He's taken them since he was eight years old."

"Oh, I see," Ava said, nodding.

"Does the chosen queen take classes?" Jennifer asked.

"Ambitious, aren't you," Kivar said to the blonde, smiling.

"No!" Jennifer said, blushing. She looked at Vilandra. "I was only wondering, your highness."

"Yes, she takes classes for a year," Vilandra replied. "Then they marry."

"You must wait a year?" Ava asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, unless there is an emergency," Vilandra said. She was beginning to feel testy. She hated talking about subjects related to her brother's future position on the throne. She had felt bitter about it since she was young. She was the older of the two of them. But she had never let it go to her head.

Rath seemed to sense her discomfort because he started a new conversation, about the party last night. Vilandra glanced at Kivar and caught his dark eyes on her. She gave him a sly smile, then continued to stir her soup.

Thirty minutes later, a servant came into the room, announcing the arrival of Jennifer's carriage. "Oh, dear, I've lost track of the time," Jennifer said, standing up. The men stood up. She smiled at the others, brushing off her dress. Ava and Vilandra stood to say good-bye to the blonde courier and Rath kissed Jennifer's hand. "Thank you for having me, Kivar."

"Anytime, my lady," Kivar said. "Thank you for coming."

Jennifer walked out, cool and composed. "I'm quite famished," Ava said, a smile coming unto her face. "Sir Kivar, give my thanks to your cooks."

"But of course, my lady," Kivar said.

"Would you escort me on a walk outside, Lady Ava?" Rath asked Ava.

Ava had a slightly surprised look on her face as she looked at Rath, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "I'd love to," she said. Rath extended his arm and she hooked her own arm around Rath's.

"You don't mind, do you, Kivar?" Rath asked.

"Not at all," Kivar replied, half-glancing at Vilandra. "My servant Gorgio will escort you to the gardens." A servant took the two of them out, Rath's armor slightly clanging and Ava's fan already fluttering to fan her petite face.

"They're going to burn up," Vilandra said lightly, looking at Kivar. She paused, swallowing a little bit. "The weather has been terribly hot outside lately."

Kivar chuckled, walking over to Vilandra. He waved his hand to his servants and they left the room. Vilandra raised an eyebrow at Kivar. "What is your meaning, sir?" she asked, taking a step away from the man.

"Your highness, I only wish to speak to you alone," Kivar said, putting his hands up, almost in surrender. "Please, sit."

Vilandra looked around the highly furnished room and sat in a cushiony chair in the corner. She fluttered with her hair for a moment, then looked up at Kivar. "About what did you want to speak to me, sir Kivar?" she asked.

Kivar sat down next to her. He wore dark, wealthy clothes that all matched, down to the last thread. "Your highness, have your parents told you that as soon as I turned of age, I asked for your hand in marriage?" he asked.

Was this about their potential marriage, then? Vilandra nodded, trying to look aloof though her heart was beating. "Yes, they did," she said. "But my father declined the offer, since I was only eleven."

"Yes," Kivar nodded. "Every year, at the same time, I came back to the palace, asking your hand in marriage."

"And for the last two years, my parents have told you my brother needed to betrothed before I could be," Vilandra stated.

"Yes," Kivar repeated. "You are of age, and your brother has been of age for a year. But he mules about from girl to girl, noble to noble, none of them are good enough for him."

Vilandra paused. What was he getting to? She must make sure that whatever deal he had for her would benefit her. "The position of queen is a very difficult position to fill," she said, then realized she had set herself up for Kivar's trap, whether he had planned it that way or not.

"A position you yourself could fill," Kivar said. "I know what the laws say, that your brother is the rightful heir. But he is younger than you are and more foolish."

Vilandra stood. Kivar also stood, as a right gentleman should. "Sir Kivar, I do not appreciate this," she said fiercely. "What you are saying will be put to rest this very instant."

Kivar looked into her eyes and held her gaze steadily. "Think of the power you would have," he said in a low voice. "Think of the good of Antar and your future."

"I have," Vilandra said shortly. "I do not see how a Cardinaeun plans to help me, and I do not want a Cardinaeun ruining the future that I have now, nor my brother's future, nor Antar's future."

"I can help you," Kivar whispered.

"That is treason," Vilandra said, jutting her chin out.

"Not yet."

Rath and Ava walked out of Kivar's sun-room. They were escorted down a few corridors in silence, then entered the garden, a wave of heat meeting them. Two servants rushed to walk over them with umbrellas. "Do you enjoy the company of the other guests and the host?" Rath asked.

"Yes, I quite do," Ava said, nodding as she fanned herself. "I've had such a lovely time. Have you?"

"Yes," Rath said, nodding also. He looked down at Ava, who was looking up at him. She blushed and looked away. She was very pretty, he had to admit that. Prince Zan certainly thought so. After the party, Rath had been in Zan's quarters until dead hours of the night, the two of them talking, mainly about Lady Ava, Prince Larek and the future of Antar. But, honestly, mainly about Lady Ava. Zan was taken with her. Rath could not blame him. He waved a hand at the servant and asked them to leave.

"Oh, Rath, it is so hot," Ava said, fanning herself more fervently. She blushed. "I'm sorry, should I not call you by your first name?"

"Of course you should," Rath gave her a smile. "If I may call you by yours."

"Oh, of course," Ava said, blushing more.

"Come, we'll come into the shade under the trees," Rath said. He led her unto a path that led into Kivar's small forest in the courtyard. He glanced around, letting go of Ava's arm. "I do not trust Kivar."

Ava's fan stilled and she looked up at Rath with large blue eyes. "What? Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know," Rath said. He looked around the trees. "But I do not. He's too charming, too friendly, too wealthy. He looks at the princess too fondly." He looked back down at Ava and her blues eyes were still on his face as she studied him.

"I do not know him well enough," she finally said in an earnest tone.

"The Cardinaeuns have had a rivalry with the Persan's for years," Rath said, his lips pursing. "Perhaps he wants to strike up an alliance, but I can't bring myself to believe that. The Cardinaeuns have never agreed that the Royal City should be in Persan. I just don't trust him."

"What is your history?" Ava suddenly asked.

"What?" Rath asked her.

"What is your history? Where are you from?" Ava asked.

Rath paused. No had been interested in his past, only his present; his war stories, his thoughts on Lady Hailey. "I'm a pure Persan," he said. "My mother was a waitress at a bar in lower Persan, in a city called Herdan. My father was a farmer. They were both killed in a fire when I was fifteen and I ran away to join the army. Now, I'm here."

"You skipped five years," Ava said, smirking up at him.

"Those aren't the interesting ones," Rath said, smirking back at her.

"I don't know why you brought me out here," Ava said, fanning her face again. "You brought me into the scalding hot, just so you could tell me you didn't trust Kivar?"

"I won't let him marry Vilandra," Rath said. Ava blinked, looking surprised that he used the princess's first name. "I won't let him in the court. I won't let some fool like Lady Jennifer be queen, either."

"Of whom _do _you approve?" Ava asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Maybe you," Rath said. "Myself. And maybe Lady Hailey. We will talk later." Rath extended his arm. "Let us go back inside."

Ava took his arm and the two of them were escorted back into the sun-room, which was so much cooler than the outdoors.

The four of them sat around the sun-room, making small talk, telling funny stories, gossiping a little bit. Vilandra joked around with Rath about Lady Hailey and Ava told a few amusing stories. As the day went on, she loosened up and blushed less. Rath enjoyed watching her; watching her talk, watching her laugh, watching her smile. She was beautiful, in her own way. Vilandra was an elegant, composed beauty, cool, the kind of beauty that put you in awe. Ava was an alive, ever-moving beauty, warm, the kind of beauty that put you into action. They were both two gorgeous young women that were so different, but very alike in different aspects.

Eventually, Vilandra, Ava and Rath left Kivar's house in the same carriage. Rath was due back to the palace at four o'clock for a meeting and Vilandra also had to meet the ladies of the court. As they approached the Canlier manor, Vilandra began telling Ava of the tournament that would take place in a few days.

"Knights and soldiers all over Persan come to fight for Lady Caroline's hand," Vilandra told her. "I'm sure you've seen a joust, but _this _is really something." She smiled at Ava. "Shall I send a carriage for you?"

"Oh, nonsense, I can come in my own," Ava said to the princess.

"All right, do so," Vilandra said. The carriage came to a stop.

Rath got out of the carriage to help escort Ava into the manor. "I would come in, dear, but it is so hot!" Vilandra exclaimed, smiling at them. Ava smiled back as she took Rath's arm.

Once inside, Rath leaned in towards Ava and whispered in her ear, "Meet me by the palace doors an hour before the tournament starts and we shall talk in secret."

He felt the lady tense and smirked in spite of himself. He kissed her cheek and pulled away. "Thank you for dining with us," Rath said.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman," Ava curtsied to him. She gave him a small smile that looked almost nervous.

"Give your relatives my greetings," Rath said. He left the manor, holding a smile back. He got back into the carriage and Vilandra was waiting for him patiently, a serious look on her face. "It was a wonderful dinner, your highness."

"Don't call me that," Vilandra told him. The carriage started to move again. "I am still confused about Lady Jennifer, I don't know if I can trust her."

Rath didn't respond. Vilandra gave him a look, tilting her head. "Do you?" she asked.

"No," Rath said shortly.

Vilandra pursed her lips. "Please say more," she said. "Tell me what you think of her."

"She's not smart enough to hurt any of you much," Rath said. "She's not smart enough to do anything. She's a pretty face and she'll be a good wife and a good mother, but she's not fit for queen."

Vilandra was silent for a moment, studying Rath's face. "You're right," she said. "She's not."

"You're easily swayed," Rath said.

"Your opinion matters to me, Rath," Vilandra said lightly. "You have seen many things in your life, and I trust your judgment."

"Thank you, your highness," Rath said, nodding his head a little bit.

"Oh, please, stop," Vilandra said, shaking her head. She broke her serious glance and gave him a smile. "You like her, don't you?"

"Who?" Rath raised his eyebrows.

"I do, too," Vilandra replied, smiling at him. "She's seems sensible and she's very pleasant. I don't know if she can be queen, though."

"Your highness, you've only known her for a few days," Rath said.

Vilandra didn't reply to this, only smiled more. They pulled up to the palace ten minutes later and the two of them went their separate ways.

In the next chapter . . . two sit-ins (which are kind of old-fashioned dates), another party at the palace, and a kiss.


	3. Courtships

CHAPTER THREE

The weather had thankfully cooled down at least ten degrees for the tournament on Tuesday. The game area for normal tournaments was full. The Royal Four was introduced into the game area, peasants and middle-class citizens cheering for them, throwing flowers down, throwing rice. There were drummers and fiddle-players playing on the sides of the road, maids dancing and men clapping and singing. The Prince and Princess were announced after them, and the cheers and applause were just as loud. After them came nobles and courtiers, then more peasants followed them to the stands.

Lady Caroline was seated left to the queen herself and she was receiving almost as much attention as the King and Queen. Right to the Royal Four sat Prince Zan and Princess Vilandra, with their small selection of nobles and courtiers. Rath was next to Vilandra, Lady Hailey next to him. Duke Canlier sat on one side of Prince Zan, Lady Ava on the other. Lady Jennifer, Duchess Beatrice, Sir Kivar and Knight Perseus were also seated in the top box. The tournament was spanned over three days. The first day was jousting with lances, the second with swords on horseback and the third day, men sword-fought on foot.

The announcer introduced at least twenty men, announcing names, parentage and blood lineage. They all rode up in front of the stands in which Lady Caroline and the other high-born nobles sat and lined up. Lady Caroline smiled and when she waved her handkerchief, the jousting began.

An hour earlier, Rath and Ava had met and paced around the courtyard and garden again. "I trust you," Rath had told Ava. She seemed surprised, but didn't blush. He told her that Vilandra liked her, too, and both of them agreed that Lady Jennifer was not fit for the position of queen. Ava thought that this was all odd, she had only been in Persan for a month, maybe more, but she was talking with a highly esteemed soldier of the Antarian army about becoming queen. It seemed so surreal, she didn't even know if Prince Zan liked her, no matter what Prince Larek said. She was an eighteen year old girl from Sielta, this couldn't really be happening, could it?

But, despite how quickly these events had unfolded during the first week, things slowed down very much. Rath was called to the army, not for war, but for re-training and also a promotion. Ava went somewhere with Vilandra weekly and was eventually accepted at court, although she had a strong feeling not a lot of nobles liked her. She was invited to parties and dinners, but few guests made the effort to talk to her except for Lady Hailey and a few of the knights. She turned down a few of the invitations because she didn't feel like dealing with people even more, and Vilandra had told her that had offended some people. Then the princess told her she should always show up, but never had to stay for long. As weeks went on, some people warmed up to Ava and sometimes she got in a few funny stories and a small circle of friends.

Lady Jennifer was making less and less appearances at social events, but was at the palace a lot. Ava and Rath wrote a few letters to each other. Ava saw Prince Zan a few times at parties and the more time she spent with him, the more time she wanted to spend with him. He didn't make an effort, though; he didn't wish to court her. They only saw each other at parties or dinners. The Royal Four was handling things wonderfully. Scientists and scholars were constantly making new discoveries. The economy was going steady, not up or down.

Ava was taking a calligraphy lesson in the study when she heard a carriage drive up. She took a glance out of her window and then there sounded trumpet fanfare. She couldn't quite see the carriage, but saw the royal banner blowing. She stood up, her eyebrows furrowing. She looked down at her desk and put the feather back in her inkwell. She stood by the door for a moment as she heard the front door open. There was an announcement, calling Beatrice. Perhaps it was Vilandra. Ava bit her lip. But Vilandra would have told her when she had seen Ava the day before yesterday. Vilandra usually had her schedule planned out for the next two weeks.

She leaned towards the door, trying to listen for voices. Suddenly, the door opened. Beatrice grinned at Ava and pushed the girl into the room. She shut the door behind her. "What's going on?" Ava asked.

"Girl," Beatrice put her hands on Ava's shoulders. "The prince wishes to have a sit-in with you today."

Ava's eyes widened. "_What_?" she repeated. Her eyes widened and she stared at Beatrice. Her aunt wouldn't joke so, would she?

"Will you receive him?" Beatrice asked, smiling widely.

Ava paused, thinking hard. This was happening. This was really happening. A small smile crept unto her face and she nodded. Beatrice nodded, her face glowing. She hooked her arm around Ava's and the two of them walked out of the study, through a corridor and into the sitting room, in which Prince Zan stood. He turned and smiled at her. Ava smiled back at him, her heart starting to beat harder. "Lady Ava," he bowed a little.

"Your highness," Ava said, managing a curtsey.

"I'll go get some sandwiches," Beatrice said. She left the room and Ava smiled at Zan. He looked as handsome as ever. His dark hair looked a little messier than usual, his skin tan and dark. His royal clothes looked wonderful on him, his sword at his side.

Zan motioned towards the couch. "Please, sit," he said.

"Oh, yes," Ava said. She took a seat in one of the armchairs. Zan sat next to her, adjusting his clothes. She was having a sit-in with the prince.

He was having a sit-in with Lady Ava. He had wanted to do this for a while, but knew about the rumors spreading about her, that she was an enchanter and used magic. He didn't believe it, but if he had gone too early, then the rumors would have gotten worse. Since they had died down a little bit since three months had passed, Zan couldn't hold it back anymore. He loved spending time with her. She was a good noble and had good manners, but when she did loosen up a little bit at parties and events, she made him laugh and was so vibrant and alive. He loved being around her.

He started off with usual sit-in manner, despite the fact that she was not a usual girl. She was different, he could tell. "Tell me about your family, Lady Ava," Zan said, sitting back and smiling at her.

Ava smiled. "My family?" she repeated. "All right. Well, my parents are the Sieltans Terrence and Lilly Pier. They have a manor deep in the woods; a very spacious land, guarded very well." She blushed a little bit. "My mother takes much pride in the Pier family. She practically grew up with my father; their families were good friends. She was always telling me about the Pier women and how esteemed and loved they were, not to mention beautiful. My father just wanted me not to embarrass myself."

Zan smiled. "Like that day on the lake?" he asked.

Ava laughed, blushing. Her blonde curls bounced around her head and Zan's smile widened. "Oh, lord, please don't remind me," Ava said, covering her face with one of her hands. "That was so embarrassing and if my father knew about it, he'd kill me."

"If you hadn't been there that day, Larek and I never would have seen you," Zan replied.

There was a flicker of smile on Ava's face. "Yes," she said. "I must say, it was worth it. I was invited to the masquerade party, and I met you that night."

Zan smiled at her. "See, embarrassment isn't that bad," he said matter-of-factly.

Beatrice re-entered the room, a maid with a tray of sandwiches behind her. She smiled at the two of them and the maid walked around, offering sandwiches. She blushed bright red when the prince nodded to her and Ava giggled through a mouthful of turkey and bread. Zan smiled at her. "How's Vilandra?" Beatrice asked Zan.

"She's good," Zan said. "Today, she's courting with Sir Kivar."

"He's a nice gentleman," Beatrice said, nodding. "Has he been accepted at court?"

"Yes, my parents like him," Zan said. He looked at Ava. "You've met Kivar, yes?"

"Oh, yes," Ava said, nodding and smiling. "I do think this is the first time Vilandra is with him without me."

"Yes, she has to have her girl support," Zan smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" Ava asked.

Zan laughed a little bit. "My family," he said. "My family. My parents are the king and queen. I was born in the palace, born a prince. Vilandra's two years older than me. We used to fight all the time, but then we became teenagers, and we became a lot closer. My mom is constantly fussing over us, constantly fussing over dad and Thalia and John. Thalia and John are my family, too. They took care of Vilandra and I when my parents were away on public affairs, they taught us how to keep ourselves under control, instead of running through the palace like banshees." He shook his head, smiling. "I think I've said too much."

"No, you haven't," Ava said, shaking her head. Today, she was wearing a purple and silver dress. She looked wonderful, she always did. She was so pretty and fragile-looking. "It's amusing."

Zan smiled at her. Her eyes danced and she looked away from him. "So, what do you usually do?" he asked. "I mean, a normal day in the life of Lady Ava. What's it like?"

"Well, I wake up, I get dressed, I eat breakfast, I receive mail. . ." Ava trailed off. "I take lessons, I sometimes go out to lunch, I come home and spend my time outside, do some more lessons, have another meal, listen to some music. . ." She shrugged a little bit. "What about you? A normal day in the life of a prince. What's that like?"

Zan chuckled. "I wake up, I get dress, I eat breakfast, I receive mail," he told her. He paused. "I go to classes; long, grueling ones about economy and foreign policy. I usually go out, with my parents or with other nobles or with my sister. I come back, have more classes, with books and sciences and maths. I have another meal, I might go out again. Nothing horribly exciting."

"I wouldn't mind being royalty," Ava said lightly. "Being waited on, having wonderful dresses, marvelous food." She smiled at Zan brightly, but her smile faded a little bit. "But, honestly, if I was royalty, I would certainly like all the luxuries, but. . ."

"But what?" Zan asked.

"Think of all that power," Ava stated. "Think of everything you could do for the poor and the poorly educated and the crime rate and the slower societies. You could protect people, and help them. People in Persan get so absorbed in their social lives and the latest dress from Madame Faust, when there's so much more important things to worry about. Like children who are ten years old and don't know how to read yet; or the civil war on Deyler." She paused, then her face turned red. "I'm sorry, your highness. I've gone on and on, I've just made a complete fool of myself. Lord, you must think I'm telling you how to-" she blushed brighter. "I am so sorry."

Zan laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It means a lot to me that you're not shallow, and you have bigger things on your mind." Ava got redder. He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I've embarrassed you."

"No, no, you haven't," Ava said, touching her face. "I did a fine job myself, trust me." The two of them laughed a little bit.

There was a moment of silence, and Beatrice seemed tense. "Do you know how to play the piano?" Zan asked.

Ava looked up and followed his eyes over to the grand piano in the corner. "Yes," she said. She smiled at Zan. "Would you like me to play for you?"

"I'd love that," Zan said.

The two of them got up and walked over to the piano bench. Beatrice remained on the couch nibbling on sandwiches. "Could you turn the pages for me?" Ava asked.

"Sure," Zan said. "I'm not very musically inclined, just to warn you."

"It's all right, I'll tell you when. You only turn it once, anyway," Ava replied. Zan nodded, smiling. "All right." She put her hands on the piano keys and started playing a tune. It started out slow, then got faster. After three pages, Ava ended on a melodious note.

Zan started clapping. "Wonderful," he said, smiling.

Ava laughed. "I messed up a few times," she said.

"I didn't notice," Zan said. Well, he noticed the first time because she swore, then blushed. "How long have you been playing?"

"Six years," Ava said. "I should have it memorized, but I don't."

"It sounded great," Zan said. He played with a few of the keys.

"Do you want me to teach you a few notes?" Ava asked, a smile coming unto her face.

"Oh, I don't know," Zan said, shaking his head.

Ava scooted over and patted the seat next to her on the bench. "Sit down," she said. Zan hesitated. "Come on, your highness, what harm will it do to you?"

"I'll only embarrass myself," Zan said.

"Well, then maybe we'll be even," Ava grinned.

Zan paused, then sat down. Ava positioned his hands on the keys, leaning towards him so he could smell that scent of wildflowers. She taught him notes, and the two of them laughed together. She was unlike most girls and nobles. Maybe it was because she was raised in Sielta, or maybe it was just who she was. She was more forward, more alive, more fun. When she laughed and threw her head back and her curls bounced around her face and her cheeks flushed, Zan would say she was one of the most beautiful women on Antar.

Zan looked at his pocket watch. "Oh, damn, I've really spent too long here," he said, taking his fingers off of the piano and stood up. Ava looked up at him, standing up. "I've had a wonderful time, Lady Ava. But, I'm going to be late for a dinner if I don't leave soon."

"Oh, of course," Ava said. "I'm glad we got to know each other."

Beatrice walked over to the two of them. "Your highness, we are both so honored to have you in our company," she said. "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"I did," Zan said, keeping his eyes on Ava. "I did very much."

Ava smiled at him. "On Saturday night, ladies, there's a party, at the palace," Zan said. "You and your household are invited."

"Oh, wonderful," Beatrice said, clapping her hands.

"It's a charity event, for the orphanages in Persan," Zan said.

A smile came unto Ava's face. "We'll be sure to come," Beatrice said. "And donate some money for those children."

"Perhaps, after the party, I will return," Zan said. He swallowed. "For another sitting."

Ava looked shocked for a moment. "Perhaps," she said quietly. She extended her hand. Zan grasped her fingers and kissed her knuckles, wishing his lips could be on her cheek or her lips instead. "Thank you, your highness,"

"Thank you," he said, then took his leave. In the carriage, his cheeks ached from his smile.

"I've had a wonderful sitting today," Vilandra told Kivar truthfully. She had finally accepted his offer, and it had proved to be worth her time. The two of them had talked much about the court and nobles; and had a wonderful time laughing and socializing and gossiping.

"It isn't over yet," Kivar replied.

"Yes, I know," Vilandra said.

There was a moment of silence. "Has your brother found favor yet?" Kivar asked.

"He has his eyes on Lady Ava," Vilandra stated, keeping back the facts of the sitting the two of them had today.

"She's quite a different one," Kivar said. "Do you believe she can be queen?"

"There's no possibility of Lady Ava being queen yet," Vilandra replied. "My brother is indecisive about women. He's clever, though, he knows what a queen must be and what she must not be."

"Strong, beautiful, smart, cunning," Kivar said. "Like you."

"Many people say I take after my mother," Vilandra said. There were a few servants in the room, blind, deaf and mute ones. She had taken extra precaution, because she had the feeling that Kivar would bring up the subject again. . .the subject of the throne.

"Sir Nicholai and Lady Jennifer are courting secretly," Kivar said. "Unofficially, Nicholai tells me. She is in love with him, and would do anything for him."

"Is that what Nicholai says?" Vilandra asked. She knew how much Sir Nicholai liked to spread rumors about women and their undying allegiance to him.

Kivar nodded. "Lady Jennifer as well," he said. "She told me the other day. . .that she thought you should be queen, not her nor Lady Ava nor Lady Hailey."

Vilandra pursed her lips, but did not say anything. "This throne belongs to you," Kivar said, his hand reaching over. "I only want to see that you have what you deserve."

He scooted over towards her. The two of them were sitting on a couch. Kivar leaned in, his eyes darting over her face. "You are so beautiful," he said in a breathless voice.

Their lips met. She felt sparks spread through her blood as their mouths embraced each other, tongues reaching out to touch each other. She let her eyelids fluttered shut as Kivar deepened the kiss. Vilandra pulled away and looked Kivar in the eyes. "Sir Kivar. . ." she trailed off. "I do think this sitting is over. I'm going to be late to a dinner."

At the party on Saturday night, most of the nobles and courtiers were at the palace. The Royal Four made speeches about orphan children and Soldier Rath had returned to Persan for a few days. After a few more speeches, the children were invited into the palace to dance and eat and mingle with nobles and royalty.

Ava was laughing as Rath spoke to two twin brothers, telling them animated stories about the army and fighting. They looked up at him with bright red hair and big blue eyes, mouths hanging open. Rath clapped his hands and the two of them jumped. Ava laughed harder, putting one hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach. She looked up and Zan stood next to her. She gasped a little bit, smiling at him. "Hello," she said.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zan asked.

"Yes," Ava nodded. She waved over to Rath and the two boys.

"That's Rath for you," Zan replied. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes," Ava said. "Rath, Zan and I are going to dance." Rath nodded to her, then continued telling the boys about a vicious planet called Earth. Ava took Zan's hand and took him unto the dance floor. Zan smiled at her and she realized that she had called him by his first name, but she didn't mind and it didn't seem like he did, either.

The two of them started stepping and spinning and humming and laughing. A boy walked over to the two of them and looked at Ava. "May I dance with you?" he asked.

Ava laughed, nodding. "Of course!" she exclaimed. She grinned at Zan. She started dancing with him, laughing. She said to him, "You do realize that you just stole the prince's dance partner?"

The boy just shrugged, then did a two step. Ava laughed. "You're a wonderful dancer," she said.

"Thanks, my mum taught me," the boy said. "My name's Har, by the way."

"I'm Lady Ava," Ava replied.

"Nice to meet you," Har said, nodding politely to her. He looked around the dance floor. "Look, this was a great dance, but I've got to go."

"We just started dancing!" Ava said.

"I know, I know, but –" Har paused. He grabbed Ava's hand and pointed across the room to a girl with brown curly hair in the corner. "I'm going to marry her. But I have to learn her name first." He smiled at Ava and ran off, waving good-bye to her. Ava laughed, waving back to him.

Zan walked back over to Ava. "Can I have my dancing partner back?" he asked. The two of them stated dancing again, with children and nobles and soldiers laughing around them. "When you laugh. . .it's beautiful. And I love watching you." He twirled Ava around and she looked at him, her eyes moist. "Do you want to go outside? It's getting a little hot."

"Yeah, sure," Ava said breathlessly.

The two of them walked out of the palace into the courtyard. "This is wonderful," Ava said. "All those kids, in the palace, meeting royalty. . ."

"It was my mother's idea," Zan replied.

"She's brilliant," Ava stated. "Brilliant, amazing. . ."

"I know," Zan said.

They walked along, then stopped to sit down on a bench. "What you said inside, just now. . ." Ava trailed off. "About. . .when I laugh. . ."

"Everything's beautiful when you laugh," Zan said. "The skies get brighter and everything seems easier and you look perfect."

Ava gazed at Zan for a moment. "I'm not perfect," she said.

"You don't have to be," Zan said quietly. A breeze blew past them, unsettling Ava's hair a little bit, that was already unsettled from dancing so much.

"I could be," Ava said. "For you."

"You could be perfect?" Zan asked.

Ava nodded. "If you. . .wanted me to be," she said.

"Well. . .so far, I haven't seen any flaws," Zan replied.

"I don't blush too much?" Ava asked, smiling.

"No," Zan said. Ava reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was blown out again by the wind. Zan reached his hand up, touching her cheek, touching her soft hair, tucking it behind her small ear again. Ava felt her breathing hitch. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Ava said.

"You look perfect," Zan said quietly.

"Even when I blush?" Ava asked. She felt like time was suspended, like everything was moving in slow motion, like everything all hung in the balance with this one moment.

"Yes," Zan whispered.

Ava leaned in and whispered in his ear. "To me, you're perfect," she said, setting her hand on his shoulder. Zan touched her cheek again. The two of then slowly leaned in, their faces getting closer. Their lips met and the two of them slowly started to kiss. Ava touched his neck as his hand went into her hair. The kiss deepened and Ava closed her eyes tightly, savoring the moment, capturing it in her mind, wanting to remember it forever. Zan put his other hand on the other side of her face, kissing her more passionately as images flashed against the darkness of her eyelids.

The two of them pulled away slowly, breathless. There was a moment of silence. Zan kissed Ava's forehead, then whispered to her, "I'm not perfect."

Awww. The next chapter takes place seven months later, and things speed up after a huge event that happens.


	4. The Hour of Mourning

CHAPTER FOUR

Seven months later…

It was pouring outside. Zan was staring out of the window, watching the rain splash against the rough gravel and the mucky green grass on the ground. It had been seven months since he had kissed Ava at the party; seven months since the two of them had started courting. Four months ago Rath returned from training. He and Zan had gotten closer. One was rarely seen without the other. Vilandra and Rath were courting, though it wasn't anything too serious. Sir Kivar, Sir Nicholai and Lady Jennifer had almost completely disappeared from court.

He thought about Ava; and thought about how far away their next sitting was. Four days. It would be four, long, mournful days until he saw her again. Four days without her touch, without her laugh, without her voice.

"Your highness?"

Zan looked up. There was a servant a few feet away from him, his eyes wide. "Your mother sent me," he said. "She wishes to see you immediately downstairs in the sitting room."

Zan nodded, standing up. In the last seven months, the economy had been booming, the scientists were close to a breakthrough, a new technology. Antar was high above the others, for once, no civil war, no rumors of civil war. Zan walked into the sitting room. "Mother?" he asked.

His mother stood in the middle of the room, a blank look on her face. "Mother?" Zan asked, walking over to the bureau. Sabina's reflected face was stained with tears, her cheek cut, her hair messy. Her dress and her shaking hands had streaks of blood on them. "Mother, what happened?" He took his mother's hands in his own. He felt the thick blood on his fingers. "Whose blood is this?"

"Your father's, and Thalia's," Sabina said in a hollow voice.

Vilandra ran into the room, dripping wet. "Mother, John said that they were dead, that someone murdered them," she said, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. "Mother, tell me it's not true! How did this happen? What were the guards doing?"

"It was a force unlike anything I've ever felt," Sabina said. "They overturned the carriage, the power was everywhere. There was ringing in my ears. . ."

"Where is father?" Vilandra asked. "Where's Thalia?"

John walked into the room, carrying Thalia's body in his arms. Vilandra ran over to the two of them. Zan felt his grip tighten on his mother's hands and his heart skipped a beat. John had an empty look on his face, tears streaming down his face. Vilandra started screaming, clawing at Thalia's corpse. "No, no, Uncle John, no!" she screamed. Guards walked into the palace, carrying a mat. On the mat. . .

Vilandra screamed louder. Guards held her back from the king's body. The king. . .the _king_. Zan ran to his father's body, pushed guards over, put his hand on his father's chest – no, no connection, no pulse, no heartbeat, no life, nothing. He was dead. He had been _murdered._ Guards were pulling him away. Vilandra was on the floor, sobbing. Sabina was crouching over her, crying.

Everything became very distant as he stared at his father's face. Guards were trying to keep servants and nobles out. Rath came in, he was saying something. He was touching Zan's shoulders, shaking him, yelling something. Everybody was asking questions. John was trying to answer them. His voice was shaking.

Zan ran out of the palace. He heard Rath yelling behind him. He ran through the rain as it pounded down on his royal clothes. He grabbed his horse, which was mounted for him, and started galloping. He knew where he was going; he had to see her. He knew Rath was behind him, that he – he, Zan – was king now. He needed to do something. But he needed Ava by his side.

He got to Duke Canlier's manor and dismounted his horse, panting. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground, dirtying his fine pants. Rath was behind him, pulling him up. "Zan!" he said. "Zan, what are you doing?"

Zan pushed him away and walked to the door of the manor. He lifted the knockers up even though his arms were almost too weak to do so. He let them drop on the bronze. Rath steadied him from behind. The doors opened a moment later and Ava stood in front of them, wearing a light purple dress. She looked completely shocked to see them, her mouth falling open and her eyes widening.

"Ava," Zan breathed.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Ava asked. "Oh, my god, come in." She stepped back and the two of them walked in. "What are you doing? Where are the carriages, the fanfare? Wh-what happened?"

"Ava," Zan repeated.

Ava walked forward and hugged Zan without another thought. Zan wrapped his arms around her. His eyes started to sting as he saw his father's lifeless face in his mind again. He hugged Ava tighter, getting her dress wet, water dripping unto her from his hair.

"King Tristan and Lady Thalia were murdered," Rath said.

"What?" Ava gasped. She put her hand in Zan's hair, hugging him tighter. "Oh, my god."

Duchess Beatrice was in the room in a second, staring. "Your highness," she gasped. Zan pulled away from Ava, turning away from the Duchess, wiping his face.

"Get a carriage," Rath told Beatrice. She nodded and left the room.

Ava touched Zan's arm, walking closer to him. "Zan, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zan said while shaking his head. "I'm just – he's dead, he was murdered – _murdered. _I'm king now." He looked at Ava and their eyes met. He knew that the two of them had been thinking about it in the last few months, when they both started to think that maybe their courtship was serious and King Tristan was nearing sickness and age. He had never asked her and they never talked about it, no matter how many nobles around them did. "Vilandra and I have to be married. We need a new Royal Four. My mother will decide, with our consent." He reached out and took Ava's hand. "I know this isn't very romantic, Ava. . ."

"I don't care," Ava said, shaking her head a little bit.

Zan leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Then he whispered in her ear, "Will you marry me?"

Beatrice walked back into the room, escorted by her husband. "Your highness," she said. "If you don't mind me asking –"

"I'm sorry, Duchess, but I do," Zan said. "You will find out all in good time. Is our carriage ready?"

"Yes," the duke said.

"Thank you for your kindness," Zan replied. "Lady Ava will be accompanying me." He led the way, holding Ava's hand. Rath followed them. The three of them got into the carriage and they started on their way back to the palace.

They rode quickly, and inside of the carriage it was silent. Ava was holding Zan's hand tightly, and Rath was watching the two of them intensely.

At the palace, Vilandra ran to Zan. "Zan!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, my god, Zan, don't ever do that again. I had no idea where you were, even though I could guess. I was so scared. Zan, he's dead. He's really dead, and they're calling for the hour of mourning now." She pulled away and looked at Rath and Ava. She wore a simple black dress, mandatory for a mourning daughter. "John and mother are talking."

"About what?" Rath asked.

"About the Royal Four and the murderer and the funerals and telling the public," Vilandra said. She crossed her arms and Rath walked over to her. "The three of you need to get re-dressed, you're all soaked." She squeezed Rath's hand, and gave Ava a small smile. "You two wouldn't mind getting separated for a while, would you?"

"Yes," Zan said before Ava could speak. "Vilandra, we don't know what we're doing right now. The best we can do is stay here and wait."

"Stay here and wait?" Vilandra repeated. "Wait for what? You're king, Zan."

"I know that," Zan said.

"You're king, even if you're not crowned or you don't have a Royal Four yet," Vilandra said. "You don't have to wait for anything."

"That's not how it works," Zan stated. "They need to discuss things, and then after we find a Royal Four, we need to bind the four of us –"

The door opened and John and Sabina walked into the sitting room. "Here we are," Sabina said. "Our new Royal Four."

The four of them looked at each other. "Any objections?" John asked. None of them spoke. Zan held unto Ava's hand tighter.

"Go change into proper mourning clothes," Sabina said. "Vilandra, take Lady Ava." Vilandra nodded, taking Ava's hand. They started to walk out as Ava and Zan watched each other. "Lady Ava, thank you for coming." She touched the girl's shoulder, then followed the two girls out.

Zan watched the two of them going out. "You need to change into mourning clothes," John said. "I know this is all happening so fast, but it's mandatory." He left the room and servants entered.

Rath put his hand on Zan's shoulder. "Come on," he said. The two of them walked into a different room in silence.

The hour of mourning was the longest hour Rath had ever experienced. Doctors had cleaned up the two bodies, so there wasn't blood or mutilated hands on the sacred bodies of two of the Royal Four. Knights and generals carried their open caskets down the main strip of the Royal City. Following them was Queen Sabina and Lord John. Behind them, Zan and Vilandra; then Rath and Ava. Next walked the family members of the royals.

Rain poured down on the walkers and the crowds throwing flowers unto the mud-soaked road. Sabina, Vilandra and Ava had simple black dresses and bare feet, as was customary with tradition. Vilandra winced with each step as they treaded through puddles, mud and hard rocks. Her shoulders were shaking, but she kept her chin high and her body erect.

Peasants, nobles, courtiers, children, soldiers all gathered around the main street of the Royal City to watch the precession. Women cried, children threw flowers unto the street, men tore at their clothes, other men stood still, praying or merely watching.

Once the walk was over, the line walked into the church in silence, trudging in mud and rocks and water. They set down the caskets and the knights stood to the sides of the church. Sabina approached the bodies first. With a stony face, she touched both of their faces and kissed their foreheads. John went next, his shoulders erect. Rath saw his hands shaking as he reached out to touch Thalia's hair for the last time. Vilandra and Zan went at the same time. They were cool and composed, despite the silent tears running down both of their faces. They dripped of royalty. Ava and Rath glanced at each other, then walked to the corpses. As they got closer, Rath could feel the dark power used on these bodies and it chilled him to the bone. Ava shivered across from him as she touched their hands, whispering a blessing.

They went to opposite sides of the room. Ava moved to stand next to Zan and Rath to stand next to Vilandra. She had her eyes were closed and Rath knew she was fighting hard to keep it together. He stood next to her, like a stone wall, ready to protect her, be there for her, always.

After the priest's blessing, there was ten minutes of silence. The bell rang through the church and the royal city in mournful tones and then the hour was over. The line left the church the same way it entered and walked back into the palace.

Vilandra left the sitting room immediately, followed by servants. Ava looked at Zan, at Rath, then followed her.

"You okay?" Rath asked Zan. Zan didn't reply. "You need to change, you're filthy."

Zan left the room and servants followed him. Sabina escorted Rath to a room and servants started changing him. "The coronation is in a month," Sabina told Rath. "The four of you will be linked in two weeks. You will undergo extensive classes and training over the next four weeks." She paused, putting her hand on Rath's face. "There isn't anyone else I could trust more being Zan's right-hand man." She leaned in and kissed Rath on the forehead. "Thank you, Rath."

Rath just nodded, giving her a small bow. "I'm deeply sorry about King Tristan and Lady Thalia," he said. "We'll find the murderer."

Sabina smiled a little bit, bringing her hand away from Rath's face. She turned and walked out.

Ava stared into the mirror. Her heart was pounding. Was this really happening? Servants changed her and she numbly moved for them, thinking of everything that had happened – which wasn't actually that much, but they were huge things. She was short of breath and it was getting very hot in this room.

Sabina walked in and Ava swore she was going to faint. "Please, stop," she said, pushing hands away. She sat down in a chair in front of a bureau. She was in a guest room, but soon, she would be in Sabina's quarters – the quarters for the queen. "Your majesty," Ava said breathlessly, bowing her head to Sabina.

Sabina pulled up a chair next to Ava's in silence. "I understand this all may be a little overwhelming," she said.

"That's an understatement," Ava said, nodding.

Sabina took Ava's hands in her own. "I want you to know that I trust you," Sabina said. "You haven't been in court for over ten months and I haven't gotten the time to know you. But Zan tells me you're an exceptional young lady. I trust my son and I would not have chosen you if I did not believe you had the true potential to be a queen."

Ava nodded a little bit again, swallowing. "So, you didn't choose me just because I'm courting Zan?" she asked.

"No," Sabina said. She shook her head, her blonde hair moving around her face. "No, there were other choices. But John and I both saw that you would be great." She gave Ava a small smile. Ava tried to return the smile, but it turned out as a grimace.

"I'm sorry about your husband," Ava told her. "I'm sorry about Lady Thalia, as well."

Sabina nodded. "It's been a long day," she said. She stood up. "You will take extensive classes and training over the next month, be linked in two weeks and then the coronation is in a month." She smiled again, then elegantly swept out of the room.

Ava looked at herself in the mirror on the vanity. What made the queen think she had so much potential? She put a hand on her forehead, fearing her future. She closed her eyes, leaning unto the vanity. She tried to clear her mind, assuring herself, but had no idea what was going to happen. None of them did.

"Mother!" Vilandra exclaimed. She ran away from the serving maids and dressing maids to her mother. She embraced her and the two of them hugged, as mother and daughter. "Oh, mother. . ."

"It's all right, darling," said Sabina, rubbing Vilandra's back. "It's all right."

Vilandra pulled away from Sabina, tears running down her cheeks. This had been one of the worst days of her life. She had been meeting with Kivar over the past few months. He had always hinted at her being the rightful throne, but he had never acted upon it. The two of them had not kissed or engaged together since there first kiss, but there was always tension and flirting between them. Had he done this? Had he killed her father and the woman that was like a sister to her? She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to, but she was almost sure of it. Her head been spinning the entire mourning hour, but she kept her head up, she stayed cool and composed, because that's what a princess was.

Vilandra walked over to her bed and sat down. Sabina followed her, standing before her. She reached out and started to play with Vilandra's blonde hair, her thick hair that had fallen over her shoulders after she had been bathed. Tears streamed down Vilandra's face and she wanted to hide in shame. She never should have led Kivar on. . .never given him the opportunity to become closer to her. . .

"The coronation is in a month," Sabina said, running her fingers through Vilandra's hair. "In two weeks, the four of you will be linked. Of course you'll have to undergo many classes and much training over the next four weeks. Everything will be all right."

Vilandra closed her eyes. Why would Kivar kill her father if he knew Zan would be his predecessor, too? Why not kill Zan first? Her heart clenched, hoping against all hope her brother was safe.

After a few minutes of comforting, her mother left her, after planting a sweet kiss on Vilandra's cheek. She watched numbly as the doors to her quarters closed. She would see Kivar tonight, and she would make sure he paid for this. The thought of exposing him flickered through her mind, but no. . .she would work him silently and secretly, so that he wouldn't see it coming.

Sabina eased into her son's room. Unlike in the ladies' rooms, no servants were dressing Zan. He sat silently on his bed, wearing his same black clothes, his hair still dripping water down his tan face. He looked up at his mother, a look of helplessness on his face. Sabina felt her heart clench as she watched her son bow his head, holding back tears.

She walked over to the bed, sitting next to Zan. "Zan, please don't cry," Sabina said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Your father died an honorable death."

"He didn't die, he was murdered!" Zan said, jumping up off the bed, away from Sabina's hand. He started pacing around angrily in silence.

"That doesn't matter right now," Sabina said, trying to stay calm. He needed a mother's touch right now, her assurance. He couldn't think of anger, just grief.

"How can you say that?" Zan yelled. Sabina winced, against her will. She did not want to think of this. There would be better times. She had _responsibilities_, to her family and to her planet. "Of course it matters! How do we know he won't try to kill you or John or Vilandra?" He stared at his mother with wide eyes. "How do we know _anything_?"

Sabina forced her voice into a calm tone. "We don't," she said. "We don't know who or when or why-"

"Mother, we should be out there, trying to find him-" Zan began.

"No," Sabina said firmly. She got to her feet. "No, Zan. We all have responsibilities-"

"It's my responsibility to find out who killed him!" Zan yelled.

"Stop it!" Sabina yelled. "This is not how a king acts. Today, we mourn your father. Today is a day of grief. Tomorrow will come the anger, will come the vengeance, will come the action. You are King Zan. You must reserve yourself. The murderer will be avenged. Whether it is today or tomorrow or the next day-"

"One more day that he is breathing is one more day that we suffer," Zan said, his voice harsh, but not directed towards Sabina.

"Do you think his death will relieve the pain in your heart?" Sabina asked. She choked back tears, letting a moment of silence settle. "Do you think it will all be gone when the murderer is murdered? Because you are wrong if you think so." She touched Zan's shoulder again. "This is your first lesson. Reserve, patience, restraint. You must do things with time, Zan. You cannot trust your heart or your emotions, but your mind and reason."

Zan looked at Sabina with his golden brown eyes, identical to his father's. "Stop this, mother," he said. "I do not want a lesson. I will have enough during the next month, yes?"

"Extensive," Sabina said, using the word for the fourth time that day. "Coronation is a month and you will be linked in two weeks."

There was a moment of silence. "When will we be married?" Zan asked, staring at a point on the wall across the room.

"In between your connection and coronation," Sabina replied. "I would suggest a double wedding, but Lonnie would not have it. . ."

A smirk came unto Zan's face. "That is true," he said. "Three weeks, then. I'll talk to Ava about it." His eyes and face were clouded.

"Don't worry, Zan," Sabina said, stepping closer to her son. "I know you will be great."

Zan didn't smile at her, and no friendly look passed over his expression. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Sabina wrapped her arms around him. Zan hugged her back warmly and when he pulled away, he was choking back tears. "Zan, please –"

"Just go, mother, I. . ." Zan trailed off, turning away.

"Zan, are you sure-" Sabina began, her hand and heart reaching out to him.

"I'm sure," Zan said in a strangled voice.

Sabina nodded, then started to leave the room. She looked back at Zan as he started to lean against the wall. "I'll be back to check on you," she said when she was at the door. She left the room, closing the grand doors behind her. She felt tears fill her eyes as she thought of her husband, and finally let the tears to flow freely.

More to come soon. In the next chapter, Vilandra takes action, a new character is introduced and the future Royal Four started to begin their preparation.


	5. Aftermath

CHAPTER FIVE

Late that night, Vilandra got ready to leave. She made sure her servants were silent, then put a decoy maidservant into her bed. She gave them strict instructions; let no one in, let no one speak to her, avoid conversations. She pulled on a dark dress and a brown cloak over it, then took the secret passage to the stables.

She mounted her horse, telling the boy there she was a maidservant of Princess Vilandra. "May I ask your name?" the boy asked.

"Jaré," Vilandra answered. Jaré was the maidservant in her bed, posing as Vilandra herself.

The boy breathed in relief. "I've heard lots about you," he said. Wasn't he a bit young to be coming unto Jaré? He cleared his throat. "My sister talks about you all the time, but, obviously, being out in the stables all the times does not do much for me."

Vilandra just nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

"Doesn't matter," the boy shrugged carelessly. "I'm Kalel, by the way. My sister is Kristin. You know her, yes? She's a laundry maid."

"Yes, I do," Vilandra lied. She had never heard the name, and she was eager to be on her way.

"She wanted to tell you that Lady Ava is much smaller than her-Kristen, I mean," Kalel said. "I don't know why or what for, but she said you came by the stables often, on the princess's requests, and told me to be on the lookout."

"Yes, well, thank you," Vilandra said. "I'll be on my way now, Kalel."

"Of course, madam," Kalel said, giving her a small curtsy. Vilandra pulled her horse out of the stables, rolling her eyes.

Outside, there was still a small drizzle falling. Only after a few minutes, Vilandra's hands were tingling with numbness. She moved the horse to a gallop, drizzle and cold air whipping past her face. When her hood started to fall off, she would stop and readjust. Secrecy was everything tonight.

She finally reached the bar she was looking for. She roped her meager horse to the given poles outside, using powers to make sure the rope was molded there. She walked into the bar, which was less crowded than usual. Even drunks and scoundrels had some respect for their former king. She walked to a corner in the back of the bar, trying to warm her hands under her cloak. She found someone waiting for her, as she had expected.

Vilandra slid into the booth in the corner silently. The person waiting for her was also hooded and cloaked, but she could tell he was a male. There was a candle on the table, as well as the man's beer.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing," he said in a soft voice.

"I'll deal with the danger," Vilandra replied.

"Do you think you can?" the stranger asked. His tone openly mocked her. She had kept her identity anonymous, only promised a large amount of money for information. "You're a rich, spoiled girl, no doubt. Kivar is a Cardinaeun. . .he is skillful and full of rage."

"Do you have what I asked you for?" Vilandra asked in an icy voice.

The stranger brought out a packet of papers, neatly tied together with a red ribbon. "You best be extra-careful with those," he said. "Top secret information."

Vilandra untied the red ribbon, keeping her fingers out of the light of the candle. She looked at the first piece of parchment. It was a letter from Sir Nicholai to Lady Jennifer. She read a few lines, then rolled her eyes. She tied it back into the pile. "You must have great connections," she said. Nobles didn't leave love letters lying around for everyone to see.

"I'll deal with the connections," the stranger said. She saw a smirk play on his lips as he obviously sensed her curiosity to his identity. "You don't reveal your identity, I don't reveal mine."

"Won't these belongings be missed?" Vilandra asked, thumbing through the rest of the things she held in her hands. Things that would help her avenge her father and Thalia's death. Things that would bring Kivar down.

The stranger let out a light laugh. "You sought the best, and you found the best," he said. "I'll take the money now."

Vilandra took a pouch out of her cloak and slid it across the table to the stranger. The stranger picked up the pouch and stood up. "Lovely doing business with you," he said, bowing to her a bit. She caught just a glimpse of his face, but then he turned and swept away.

Vilandra thought for a moment of following him, but then decided she had done enough for the night. She blew out the candle on the table, then stood. She left the bar in silence, ignoring everything around her. Before mounting her horse, she hid the documents deep in her cloak, then trotted around until she was sure she wasn't being followed. By the time she had galloped to the palace, her fingers were going numb again.

She avoided talk with Kalel and snuck through secret passages back to her room. She entered the bathroom first, then heard voices from outside. She paused, at first thinking that her maidservants were being careless. Then she heard Rath's voice. She cursed under her breath, taking the pack of papers out of her cloak and hiding it in a secret compartment in the floor.

Vilandra stood, taking off her cloak, and opened the door of the bathroom. "What is going on here?" she asked, walking into her quarters with the air of a princess.

Her ladies-in-waiting and maidservants had obviously tried to get Rath out of her room. He was almost pinned to the wall by each of them. Jaré was sitting in Vilandra's bed, holding the covers up to her chest. Everyone turned and looked at Vilandra when they heard her voice. "Princess!" Jaré exclaimed, getting out of her bed. She bowed deeply with the other ladies. Vilandra's nightgown looked wonderful on her, if it wasn't a little too long.

"Where were you?" Rath yelled, plundering through two ladies-in-waiting and two maidservants. "I was worried sick, your highness!"

"I'm sorry, your highness, he's only been here for a few minutes," one of them told her worriedly.

Rath approached Vilandra, an expression of worry and annoyance on his face. "Where were you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Vilandra said, taking off her cloak. She motioned to Miriam to take it, then faced Rath.

"It does, too!" Rath exclaimed. "Vilandra, there is a killer somewhere about. You cannot go ramping around Persan, or around the palace. Do you need a bodyguard to keep you in line?"

Vilandra rolled her eyes at Rath, walking away from him. "I fancied a walk," she said, waving her hand. "I needed to clear my head. I couldn't sleep."

"You could have walked in the corridors," Rath said. He followed her. "You could have talked to me. Why did you put a maidservant in your bed as a decoy?"

Vilandra turned to her husband-to-be and gave him a charming smile. "How do you know I didn't come to talk to you and you weren't at your quarters?" she asked slyly.

"Don't change the subject, your highness," Rath said, pointing at her.

"Good heavens. My father and aunt were just killed, we're going to be married in less than a month, and this is all you have to say to me! Lectures!" Vilandra said. She flopped down dramatically on the seat in front of her bureau and pouted up at the soldier.

Rath looked put out for a moment, putting his hands behind him. "Don't play games with me, Lonnie," he said. "I'm looking after you, princess."

"I'm fine, in case you haven't noticed," Vilandra said, keeping an aloof air about her. She knew it vexed him, when she played around. That's why she did it so often. She gave him a suspicious look. "Is it proper for you to be in my quarters at this hour?"

"I am your husband-to-be," he said in a haughty tone.

"Don't be haughty about it," Vilandra said, narrowing her eyes.

"Why not? I've got the right," Rath said. "I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."

Vilandra smiled at him, standing up. "You charm," she told him.

"Only for you, your highness," Rath replied. "I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world, even if she is a bit foolish sometimes."

Her smile vanished and she turned from him. "You tease," she said. "Ladies, please remove my dress." She looked over her shoulder at Rath. "Good soldier, I must ask you to leave. It is improper for you to be in my quarters and such an hour, and I am now changing."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why your cloak is wet if you were just going for a walk," he said.

"Rath, please," Vilandra said, "can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"You need to protect yourself," Rath said from behind her.

"It's been a long day," Vilandra said.

There was a moment of silence. Rath came to stand in front of the princess. He narrowed his eyes. "You know just what to say to make me go all soft," he said. He leaned forward, kissing Vilandra on the forehead. "Have a good night. If you have trouble sleeping again, then come find me."

"I will," Vilandra replied, smiling up at him. "Goodnight, General Rath."

"Goodnight, Princess Vilandra," Rath said. He turned and walked out of the room. He looked back at Vilandra before leaving and she smiled at him again.

As the ladies-in-waiting began to undress her, Vilandra looked at Jaré. "Kristin says that Lady Ava is much smaller than her-I could have told you that, Lady Ava is much smaller than _everyone_," she said, shaking her head.

"You talked to her, your highness?" Jaré asked, taking off the princess's nightgown herself.

"No, her annoying little brother," Vilandra said. She rolled her eyes a bit. "I've never heard of Kristin, nor seen her. Or if I have, I wasn't sure of whom it was."

"You've never heard of her, your highness?" Beru asked, raising her eyebrows.

Vilandra looked at the redheaded maidservant. "No, should I have?" she asked.

"She's just, popular among the servants is all, your highness," Beru said, blushing. She pulled down Vilandra's dress. "But, you're not a servant, so it's not a surprise. Or, it shouldn't be."

"Well, now my interest is piqued," Vilandra said. She wished they would hurry up. She just wanted to lie down and sleep until. . .forever. No, she had things to do, of course. Her mind returned to the pack of papers hidden in the bathroom. "What makes her popular?"

"She's very pretty, for one," Miriam said. "She's from Odiel, a very exotic, unique beauty, you know, your highness? Dark eyes, dark skin, dark, dark hair."

"And this is why she's popular?" Vilandra asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She's also very nice," Beru said. "I don't know her too well, your highness, but people love gossiping about her and one of Zan's servants, Han. Han and Kristin, Kristin and Han, ooh."

Vilandra let out a yawn as her nightgown was fitted. "Sounds like court," she said shortly. She walked over to her bed and crawled under her covers. "I must meet her. Tomorrow, after lunch, bring her to my quarters."

Shy'yi looked at Vilandra with wide eyes. "Your highness?" she asked. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Hush, and shut the curtains," Vilandra said. "I do care about your affairs, although I cannot work together why you'd care that Lady Ava is smaller than Kristin. Jaré, you'll have to entertain me on that one later on. Thank you for all the help, by the way. Rath is quite a handful, isn't he?" She yawned and turned unto her side as the ladies muttered their gracious welcomes and such. Then silence settled into the room. She tried to keep thoughts off of her father. Her two ladies-in-waiting had left, but her maidservants remained. She fell asleep with thoughts of her father's empty face in her mind.

The next morning, Ava was awoken by a servant. She had an uneasy sleep halfway through the night, though the living quarters were very comfortable. Dreams had haunted her sleep, images of fire, echoes of screams, ghosts of the murdered. A servant approached her bed and announced that breakfast would be ready in an hour, and Queen Sabina had requested that she be woken up.

Ava lay lethargically in her bed for a moment, blinking in the sunlight. She looked up at the maidservant, a blonde girl wearing a brown robe. "Thank you," she mumbled, turning in her covers. "Thank you very much." She yawned, then stretched while she buried her face in her pillow.

There was a knock on her door and she sat up suddenly. She jumped out of her bed, asking, "Who is it?"

"Ava, it's Zan," a voice said.

Ava's eyes widened and she started motioning around to the few maidservants around her for her robe. She ran to her mirror, straightening down her hair. "Coming," she called, rubbing her eyes. A girl put a white robe on her and Ava walked over to the doors. The maidservants slowly opened them up. Zan stood by the doors, fully dressed and groomed. His eyes widened a little bit and he ducked his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know you had just woken up."

"Oh, its fine, your highness," Ava replied, playing with her hair.

"I could come back," Zan said uncertainly.

"No," Ava said quickly. "No, if you, if you're looking for me – here I am."

Zan nodded. "May I come in?" he asked. Ava nodded, motioning to the maidservants. Zan walked into her living quarters as the maidservants closed the doors.

"How are you?" Ava asked, smiling up at him. "We – we didn't have much of a chance to talk yesterday."

"I'm feeling fine," Zan replied. He started to pace around the room. "I'm tired. . .I didn't get much sleep, but I took a few potions. . ."

Ava stayed in her position on the floor, watching him. "Did you eat something last night?" she asked. "You didn't come to dinner. I asked Vilandra if I should bring you something, but she said your mother would take care of it."

"Yes, I ate," Zan said, his voice flat. He looked in the mirror or her vanity, then back at her. "Are you sure about this, Ava?"

"About what?" Ava asked in a soft voice. She walked over to him, putting out her hands.

Zan took her small hands, staring at them, holding them tightly. "About being queen," he said. "You don't have to be."

"Yes, I do," Ava said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's my responsibility."

"If you're scared, you could talk to my mother –" Zan said. He looked up at her face, holding her hands tighter.

"No," Ava silenced him. "No, Zan. . .we're all scared. We don't know what the future holds. But I'll be there for you."

Zan let go of her hands and started pacing again. He ran a hand through his hair, breathing hard. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said.

Ava looked at him with a look of pity on her face, about to speak, but he looked at her angrily. "Don't look at me like that," he said. "Don't pity me, Ava, please, that's the last thing I need right now." He looked around at the maidservants. "Leave us."

The girls left through a door in the back of the room. There was a moment of silence and Ava stood still as Zan stared at something to the ground to the left.

"Zan," Ava broke the silence. She walked to the man she was going to marry and put her hands on his face, raising his chin to look at her. Tears were shining in his eyes. "Zan, nothing's going to happen to me."

"You don't know that," Zan whispered. "You said yourself we didn't know the future – I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he found you, too. You don't have to do this, I told you that –"

"No, no, shh," Ava said. "I choose this. Your mother believes in me." She paused, a new possibility raising in her mind. "If you wish to have a new bride. . .if you desire someone else, Zan –"

"No!" Zan said, his eyes wide. "No, Ava, don't be ridiculous. I can't imagine a better way to spend the rest of my life. But you would be safer if you weren't queen."

"I won't be with you if I'm not queen," Ava said. "Don't worry." She wrapped her arms around Zan's neck. "Don't worry."

Zan wrapped his arms around Ava's torso, letting out a shaky breath. He held back tears. Closing his eyes, tears trickled down his face, and then more. He pulled away, pulling a reign on his emotions. He bent down, looking at Ava. "I have to go," he said. He kissed her on the forehead, then moved to the doors. He paused before opening them, and looked back at Ava. "Three weeks. That is when we will be married, if it is your will."

Ava gave him a smile and nodded. "Three weeks," she said.

Zan nodded again, opening the door and leaving her quarters. Ava walked to her bed. She sunk into the mattress, sighing. She put her head in her hands and held back her own tears.

Kristin hummed a bit as she and two other servants dress Lady Ava. This was one of her first jobs as a personal maid, one who dressed and worked in bedrooms. She usually worked in the laundry quarters, cleaning elegant dresses and rich tunics. She had been called because Tillie had fallen sick a few days ago.

Lady Ava's new dress was one that the Duchess Beatrice had brought in when her and her husband had arrived to accommodate their niece. It was a dark green color, with golden lining. It was very beautiful, fine material and finely stitched. Lady Ava seemed to be thinking about something. Her expression was one of far-off contemplation, her eyes distant and her mouth frowning a bit at the corners.

"Have any of you ever been in love?" Lady Ava suddenly asked, breaking Kristin's humming. Kristin was tying Lady Ava's dress, Noriko was doing Lady Ava's make-up and jewelry, and Annie was making the bed.

"I have, my lady," Kristin replied.

"What is his name?" Ava asked.

"Han," Kristin said. "We're not together, I hope I am not ever with him again. He's a prat, to be honest with you, my lady."

"You were in love with him, though," Ava stated.

"Yes," Kristin said. She could only guess this had something to do with Prince Zan coming to visit Ava. "He was a gentleman and flattered me. I must say that women get weak in the knees when they are complimented."

Ava smiled a little bit. "I'm in love," she said, her smile fading. "But when does one know the difference between being in love and loving someone? Is there a difference at all?" She paused. "My mother told me, when I was younger, than being in love is just a feeling, an emotion. And loving someone is making a decision to be by their side at all times. Where is the romance in that? The butterflies you get in your stomach when he's in the room, the desire to run up to him and kiss him, despite all of your upbringings and manners." She sighed.

"Well. . .I can't say I ever loved Han," Kristin replied. "But I'll tell you when I find out, my lady."

Ava gave her a smile, then she started thinking distantly again. Kristin wondered if Ava could truly love Zan, if she could ever have the devotion Kristin herself did. Lady Ava was only a wealthy girl who was spoiled by her parents. Though she was nice and funny, she knew nothing of hardship and commitment.

Kristin had fallen in love with Prince Zan when she was very young, since the first time she saw him when she was eight years old. He had her undying devotion and love – she would do anything for him. But he barely knew she existed. She sent him letters, saying she is a young noble who is forbidden to attend court by her mother and father. She had tried to be with Han for at least two years, but it hadn't worked, her thoughts were always occupied.

How could Lady Ava ever give him what he truly needed? She ran her fingers over Ava's ties and stood. "Finished," she said lightly.

Today, friends and family filed into the palace, wearing dark clothes and gave gifts and their condolences to the remaining two of the Royal Four and the future Royal Four. Peasants come in with flowers, children with drawings, nobles with great gifts; furniture, horses, dresses, trunks, most of them trying to find favor with royalty.

Lady Thalia's parents and sister came to the palace to stay for a week and send their grievances. Thalia's mother looked like an older version of her daughter, and her sister had similar features. Her husband and their two sons, ten and fifteen, looked downcast on both sides of their mother.

The court moved through the palace, giving small gifts. Most of the women were crying, and the men kept on stony faces. Lady Hailey came with her fiancé Sir Xavier. Lady Jennifer and Sir Nicholas came together. Vilandra felt her stomach stir at the sight of them as they greeted her mother. Lady Jennifer reached Vilandra first, and the two of them hugged. Zan shook the hand of Sir Nicholas, listening numbly to his words. He shook hands, kissed hands and faces, hugged people, watching the gifts at the side of the room pile up. As if they would ever help; just material possessions and meaningless objects. Not a king. Not a father.

Ava stood next to him, giving small smiles, listening to long speeches and tears. Occasionally her arm would brush against his and the sound of her voice helped him stay grounded and listen to the heartfelt eulogies as well as the artificial ones.

Ava's aunt and uncle, the Duchess Beatrice and Duke Canlier, entered the palace with a few gifts. They greeted Queen Sabina, and Sir John. When they reached Zan, Beatrice smiled at him. "There is a better, greater future in store," she said.

Ava's parents were going to also arrive later on that night, but at lunch they were still greeting people and accepting gifts. Queen Sabina halted for an hour for a break and a meal. The dining room was full of people: Ava's aunt and uncle, Thalia's family, close friends, people the future Royal Four didn't know. Lunch wasn't as lively as it usually was, but not as somber as Sabina thought it would be. The seat at the head of the table was empty, as was a large part of her heart.

Vilandra sat next to Lady Jennifer and Rath. Rath wasn't blind to the tension between them. At first, he didn't pay attention to it, blaming female hormones, but then Lady Jennifer mentioned Kivar. "Have you spoken to Kivar recently?" she asked off-handedly, stirring her soup.

Vilandra's shoulders tensed and she gripped her fork. "No," she said shortly. "I see he has not come today."

"He feels horrible, really," Jennifer replied. Rath had never liked Jennifer – she was a brown-noser and a fake. He was very glad she wasn't chosen to be queen. She sipped a spoon of soup and Vilandra shook her head.

"I'm sure," she said in a bitter tone. She looked at Rath and changed the subject. "The gift from Lady Thalia's mother was most extravagant."

Next to Rath sat Queen Sabina, then Lord John, then Zan and lastly Ava. Next to Ava was Lady Mary, an elderly widow who had been friends with the queen sometime. The two of them were engaged in polite, shallow conversation, though Ava would rather be talking to Zan.

"So, tell me your secret," Mary said, her dark eyes twinkling.

"My secret?" Ava replied, allowing a ghost of a smile to come to her face.

"How is it that _you _were chosen for future queen?" Mary asked. "You have not been in court for over a year. The mere fact of your courtship did not do all the magic, did it?"

Ava hesitated, feeling uncomfortable. "Oh, Lady Mary . . . I – there was no magic, for one," she said. "You must ask the queen and Lord John about their decision."

Lady Mary brought her head closer to Ava. Ava steadied herself away from her. Must she be so obvious? "There are rumors, that you are a sorceress," she said. "No one is received so quickly by the royal four."

Ava felt the blood rush to her cheeks in anger and embarrassment. Who said these things? She looked at Lady Mary. "I'm insulted by your words," she said in the firmest voice she could muster. "I would appreciate it if you took your petty suspicions elsewhere." She began eating again. Lady Mary looked taken aback, then started speaking to the man on her other side.

"Are you all right?"

Ava looked up at Zan. His honey eyes were on her steadily and he looked concerned. She gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "How are you?"

Zan shrugged, looking away from her. "Getting by all right," he said. "I'm just glad I'm not sitting in your seat. She is one of the most gossipy women I have ever met."

Not bothering to look at Mary to be sure she wasn't listening, Ava nodded in agreement. "She thinks I'm a sorceress, and used magic to get . . . where I am now," she said.

Zan's expression soured. "It never ends," he said, shaking his head. He touched her hand. "I know this love isn't fake."

Her heart fluttered at the word . . . _love_. "Perhaps I just put a spell on you to think that," she said, her smile brightening.

Zan shook his head, in all seriousness. "The way I feel about you is the most real thing I know," he said. He squeezed her fingers.

"May I please have your attention?" Larek was standing at his place. He had his goblet in one hand. Deana sat next to him, looking up at the prince of Odiel silently.

"I would like to say something." He paused, looking at Zan. "King Tristan was one of the most amazing men I have ever met. He was like my second father, and Vilandra and Zan were – and still are like my own siblings. King Tristan was upright, wise, intelligent, and had some sense of humor." Chuckles echoed through the table.

"Lady Thalia was also a beautiful individual. She stepped to her call of duty with dignity. She did everything with respect. And her life was full of beauty. But all things happen for a reason. The recent events have opened up a new door to a new future. Sir Rath, Princess Vilandra, Lady Ava and Prince Zan – I know you will rule Antar well. To King Tristan, Lady Thalia and the future Royal Four." He raised his goblet and took a drink of his wine. All others at the table followed his lead, echoing the toast. The four of them smiled at the guests kindly and gratefully.

After lunch, they went back to accepting gifts and greetings. At dinner, the palace was closed to outside guests. Ava's parents came after dinner with a grand carriage. There were a number of people reclining in the parlor. Ava was knitting; Thalia's sister, Daphne, was playing the piano with her husband; Vilandra and Lady Hailey were talking in the corner, and Rath was reading a book.

Suddenly, a servant entered the room and announced, "Lady and Lord Pier!"

Ava put her knitting supplies down hurriedly and stood up straightening her dress. Her father and mother entered the room arm in arm. "Darling Ava!" her mother, Lillian, walking over to Ava, her arms outstretched.

"Mother," Ava said. They kissed each other's cheeks, then Ava hugged her father.

Lillian turned to Vilandra. "Your highness I am Lillian Pier, Ava's mother," she said. She curtsied politely. She was wearing a dark dress, a symbol of mourning. She put her hands over her heart. "Please believe me when I say I am most grieved over your father and Lady Thalia's deaths. Anything you need, I will be glad to offer."

"Thank you," Vilandra curtsied in reply. "And your husband?"

"I'm Terrence Pier, your highness," Ava's father said, stooping low.

Vilandra smiled at him. She introduced everyone in the room politely. "My brother and mother have retired for a bit," she said. "I do believe they'll return at the hour of nine." Then she returned to her conversation.

"Thank you, your highness," Lavender said. "I do think my daughter and I will retire until then as well. We have much to discuss." She was talking to Vilandra, but it seemed the princess had no idea of it. "Come, Ava."

Ava took her knitting work and rushed after her mother out of the room. She saw Rath laughing behind his book and she scowled at him. Ava led her mother to her quarters silently. Once she had shut the doors, however, Lillian exploded form her excitement.

"Oh, _darling _Ava!" she exclaimed. "Queen Ava! Courting the prince – Prince Zan himself! When you told me the two of you were courting, I Thought you were only trying to make a fool of me. After Beatrice told me it was true – you can imagine my shock and my excitement! Goodness, and now you're engaged to him – you're going to be _queen_!"

"Yes, I know mother," Ava said coolly. Her mother paced around excitedly, muttering to herself and to Ava. Lillian was often like this – constantly excited about something, whether it be the lunch planned or a new dress or her daughter's first suitor.

"And Prince Zan – so handsome and charming and – well, he's the prince, for heaven's sake!" Lillian said. "When is the wedding?"

"Three weeks," Ava replied.

"Three weeks!" Lillian repeated. "Oh, I must talk with Queen Sabina – we are about to be sisters! And the coronation?"

"Four weeks."

"Four weeks!" Lillian said. She clapped her hands and Ava couldn't help but smile, just a bit.

Back in the sitting room thirty minutes later, Zan was meeting Ava's parents. Ava stood behind her mother and father, holding back a smile. "You must understand how dearly I adored your father," Lillian said to Zan and Queen Sabina. "He was a great man. But, like my sister said – this will lead to a better, brighter future. The new Royal Four is just as amazing as the last, and it _is _my Ava, the most obvious and intelligent choice for the spot of queen." Ava put her hand on her forehead, then glanced at Rath for snickering again. "And I trust that your four will work together for the better of Antar. Thanks you for having us."

Terrence stepped forward. "I do believe my wide has said it all," he said. "I'm truly sorry about Tristan and Thalia. I have never lost a husband, but my father died ten years ago – if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He paused. "And . . . thank you for letting us stay here.

"You're most welcome," Zan replied, looking relieved that he was not as long-winded as his wife. Ava gave him an apologetic smile, and he only shrugged in reply.

They spent the rest of the night in the parlor, playing games, reading, and talking with each other. Ava's parents would be at the palace for the next four weeks or so, much to Zan's dismay.

"Tomorrow classes start," Sabina announced, standing and stretching. "It's been a long say and I'm going to go to bed." She kissed both of her children. "Goodnight."

"Love you, mother," Vilandra said, smiling as she left the room.

Sabina smiled at her, walking out. Everyone eventually decided to also retire, finishing their games, straightening up the rooms, finding stopping points in their books. "Let me walk you three to your rooms," Zan said to Ava and her parents after seeing that Rath was walking with Vilandra.

Ava's room was closer than Terrence and Lillian's, but Zan wanted to walk and talk alone with her, so he led the way to the quarters in the West Wing. Ava bid goodnight to her parents and Lillian gave an extravagant speech of farewell to Zan.

The doors shut and Ava laughed, blushing. "That's my mother," she said, rolling her eyes. "She's so long-winded, extravagant. If it's not great, then it's not worth doing for her."

"It's amusing," Zan said.

"You mean it's embarrassing," Ava replied.

Zan laughed, shaking his head. The two of them walked on towards her quarters. "Tomorrow we started preparation," Zan said, his shoulders drooping a bit.

"Extensive training," Ava said, remember Sabina's words from only the day before, though it felt like weeks ago. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying," Zan told her.

Ava smiled. "All right," she said.

They reached her quarters much too soon and the two of them stood outside of the door for a moment. "Well, goodnight," Ava said haltingly.

"Thank you," Zan said.

"You're welcome," Ava said.

Zan leaned down to Ava's level and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight," he said.

Ava smiled up at him and walked into her quarters, welcoming her last night before all of her normal life was forgotten.

**Thanks for the reviews guys:) This chapter is longer than the others, but I couldn't find a place that I could break it up into two…the next chapter will probably span over the next two weeks, getting ready to be royalty and getting ready to be married!**


	6. The Royal Four

CHAPTER SIX

The next two weeks were exactly as Queen Sabina had said, extensive. The Royal Four started their lessons after breakfast and went until late hours of the night.

All four of them had different duties with their position in the Royal Four. They had different advisors, and underwent different classes.

The King was the international power; he dealt with other planets and overlooked the diplomatic and trade affairs of his own planet. He had ultimate power over the rest of the Royal Four, though. No law became a law and nothing happened without his approval. The Queen was in charge of domestic affairs – education, poverty, balance of governments.

Vilandra's official title was the Queen's Right Hand. She was the financial advisor, dealing with taxes, trade, surplus, and balance. At first, Rath thought it would be a dry topic for Vilandra, but as time passed, he came to see she had more of a technical mind than he had realized before. She saw how certain factors came together; she could see the details as well as the bigger picture.

The General, Rath himself, handled security, the army, the offensive and defensive. It was what had had been doing his whole life, fighting and protecting. He felt like it couldn't be more right for him.

After a long day of classes, training, and too many people, Rath couldn't sleep. He lay in his bed, moving restlessly. He tried to still his mind, but he was spinning. He was thinking about Vilandra, and the tactics the general went over with him today, and how tired Zan looked, and being fitted for his wedding clothes.  
Thirty minutes later, he went to the kitchen in an attempt to clear his mind. He pulled on some slippers and stood up. He would only be in these quarters for another week or so, and then he would move into larger ones. He and Vilandra both insisted John didn't need to move, but both John and Sabina knew the laws. There were certain quarters reserved for only the Royal Four. The bedroom in which Talia and John had stayed before was one of them. John and Sabina had moved out and were in new living quarters while servants prepared their old rooms for Zan, Ava, Vilandra, and Rath. In one week, he would be sharing a room with Vilandra . . . he would be_ married_ to her.  
As these thoughts were running through his head, he gabbed himself an apple. He sat on the counter, looking around thoughtfully at the kitchen. There were various kitchens throughout the palace, but this was the only one he had been in. It was probably the one in the best shape.  
He had first come here with Vilandra. They were flirting one night while he was staying there and she took him here. He had only been a soldier for about a year, so he felt improper for being alone with the princess. She thought the idea was absurd, but he left after a few moments. Later, she had told him she admired him for taking their honor into account and not trying to take advantage of her. It was only the start of a series of flirtatious episodes, admirations, and, of course, tension between the two of them.  
"Sir Rath?"  
Rath jumped a mile at the feminine voice. He stood on the floor of the kitchen, his hand going to his spare dagger.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," a servant with dark hair started to say. She backed away, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just cleaning, and I was surprised to find you."  
"Don't worry," Rath said, shaking his head. "It's fine." He looked at the clock. "You clean this late?"  
The girl nodded, blushing harder. "I'm sorry, I'll leave," she said.  
"No," Rath said. "I won't be long. You can work around me."  
The girl nodded again, setting her bag of things down. She wore a brown and blue dress with the sleeves rolled up. She had tan skin and dark hair. She looked about twenty, maybe older. Rath looked away from her, trying to return to his thoughts. Unlike Zan and Vilandra, and to some extent, Ava, he had never gotten used to servants. They were always there, and always helping, and they distracted him a bit. He was as friendly as he could be with them, and some courtiers had frowned upon it.  
"Do you usually clean this kitchen?" Rath asked.  
"Oh, no," the lady replied. "I'm usually in the washing rooms. Recently, though, I've sort of filled in for anyone who's sick. I was in Lady Ava's room for a while, and now I'm helping with the kitchen duty."  
"It must be a lot of work," Rath said.  
"Oh, it's nothing, really," the lady responded, shaking her head. "I'm sort of used to long days, anyway."  
"How long have you worked here?" Rath questioned, tossing his apple core in the outpost.  
"X years," the lady said. She moved about the kitchen; putting away food, moving dishes around, taking rags to the counter.  
"Wow," Rath said. "You've lived here longer than I have."  
The lady smiled. "If you need to know anything about this place, you can ask me," she said. "Where the secret passages are, who's on duty when."  
"I'll be as good as you in time," Rath replied, taking her statements to note. As a soldier and someone who had fought for something his entire life, he was naturally a suspicious person, thinking of the dangers of every situation. With the murders of King Tristan and Lady Thalia still fresh in everyone's mind, the danger of an invasion or attack was apparent. The servants of the palace knew the building; its secrets, its rooms, its passages.  
"I'm sure you will be, Sir Rath," the lady said, laughing softly.  
Rath started to walk towards the door. "It was nice to meet you," he said. "I hope you get into bed soon."  
"I hope you do, too," the lady said. "You have a long day tomorrow."  
"Another one," Rath said, sighing. "What's your name?"  
"Krysta," the lady said. "I'm Krysta."  
"Goodnight, Krysta," Rath said. He nodded at her and left the room. He walked through the palace, taking the long way to his quarters, thinking more things over.  
He walked into his quarters, yawning, and something moved in the corner. "Who's there?" he called, drawing his dagger.  
"It's just me," Vilandra said, coming out of the shadows. She wore a robe over her nightgown. "I couldn't sleep, so I came to see you. It scared me that you were gone."  
Rath walked over to her. "I just ran to the kitchens," he said. He half-smiled at her. "You sat in here waiting for me?"  
Vilandra didn't reply at first. She sighed, touching Rath's arms. She looked up into his eyes. "What if . . ." she trailed off. "What if we can't do this?"  
"What do you mean?" Rath asked.  
"What if we - us, the Royal Four," Vilandra said, "what if we can't lead a planet?"  
"Oh, Lonnie, of course we can," Rath said. He walked closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Look, we're all nervous. But how hard could it be?"  
Vilandra laughed. "You're joking, right?" she said. She pulled away from him and started pacing around the room. There were a few candles lit around the edges, but for the most part, the room was dark. "Rath, this is an entire planet. With so many countries and people. And they want us to make sure . . ." she paused again. Rath tilted his head at her. "What about Zan?"  
"What about Zan?" Rath asked, his brow furrowing.

"What if he can't be king?" Vilandra asked. "Oh, just forget it, I'm being stupid. I should be in bed."

"Wait," Rath said, taking her arm as she tried to leave. "No, it's not stupid. We're all worried. You've got to have confidence in the four of us, though."

Vilandra walked into Rath, wrapping her arms around him. The gentle gesture shocked Rath at first. She was not one to willingly show her affection. He hugged her back, holding her to him. He stroked down her hair. "It's okay," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No," Rath said, laughing softly.

"Okay," Vilandra said. "That's okay." She pulled away. "I'm going to go to bed."

"You sure?" Rath asked.

Vilandra smiled at him, touching his hands. "Don't worry, General," she said. "It'll only be a few hours until you can see me again, bright and early tomorrow morning when we're called to breakfast."

"Please, don't remind me," Rath replied. He shook his head. "And I'm not general yet."

Vilandra kissed him lightly on the lips. "You should have a bodyguard or something," she said. "I could have been anybody, and I could have just snuck in and killed you or dismembered you or – well, or anything."

Rath smirked at her. "I can take care of myself," he said.

Vilandra sighed, an annoyed expression coming unto her face. Over the past few weeks, he had watched Vilandra when he wasn't busy with training or his own thoughts. She was tired lately, but she did well in hiding it. "Don't say things like that," she said. "You have no idea who is out there."

"And you do?" Rath asked.

"Maybe I do," Vilandra said seriously. She paused for a moment, then shook her head. "I'm going to bed now." She started to walk towards the doors. "Get some sleep, you look a little tired."

"Goodnight," Rath said, giving her a smile.

Vilandra opened one of the large doors and left the room without looking back. Rath walked over to his bed, thinking of her serious tone of voice and the look of worry in her eyes. He left his slippers by the nightstand and looked at his extravagant bed, knowing it would only be two weeks until he had a new one in a new room.

It still felt odd to Zan to sit at the Head of the Table. All of his life he had sat on the left side of his father, next to his mother. He hadn't even been allowed to joke about sitting in his father's seat. Now, he would start for his old seat, and a servant would clear his throat, or Ava would nudge him on the elbow, or his mother would cough. And then he would take his rightful seat, the throne-like chair at the Head of the oblong table in the immense dining room.

He presently sat in the throne, overlooking the relatively quiet dinner taking place before him. Ava sat in the chair on his left. She was chatting with Lady Sabina about the education taking place in Antar today. She wore a thin light yellow dress. Her dresses got more and more casual with the passing days, because she said her dresses were very uncomfortable to sit around in for hours at a time.

To his right were Rath and Vilandra, teasing each other. They were going to be married in only a few days. He felt protective over his sister; giving her to Rath in marriage seemed to be the last affirmation that Vilandra had grown up. Even if she was older than him, he had been the male, and, naturally, the stronger one.

Ava's parents were talking with Sir John. John looked amused with Lillian's extravagance, which was better than the usual annoyance he had around the older, dramatic noble.

Zan felt eyes on him, and looked at Ava. She was watching him, smiling. "What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"We're getting married in a week," she said softly, touching his hand.

"A week and three days," Zan corrected her.

Ava's smiled brightened. "Three days makes all the difference," she said.

A servant walked over to the two of them and offered more water. "No, thank you," Ava said, looking up at the dark-haired girl. "Zan, you've barely eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"It's been a long day," Ava said.

"And it's not over yet," he replied. "We've got an Astronomy course tonight."

"You look tired," Ava said. "You should eat something."

"Don't worry," Zan told her. He leaned towards her, a small smile on his face. "We're not married yet. You shouldn't start worrying sooner than you ought."

Ava gave him a look, then returned to her meal. His smile faded when he heard Vilandra laugh and began thinking about the upcoming wedding.

Vilandra sat in her class, gazing out the window. An instructor, one whose name Vilandra had forgotten at the moment, was talking dryly about other planets and their species. She couldn't concentrate; she had given up trying within the first few minutes of the lesson. After this lesson was over, the four of them would join her mother in helping with preparations with her wedding, which took place tomorrow.

Over the past two weeks, many people had been getting ready for the two weddings and the coronation while the Royal Four underwent their training. It had killed Vilandra to know that while she was given practice after practice of financial situations, her mother, Sir John, Ava's parents, every obscure person in the palace, and even the servant boy from the stables were doing something to prepare for the event that she was dreading, welcoming, and waiting for with baited breath.

After the lesson got over, she was the first one out of the room. She waited for Ava, Zan, and Rath to be polite, then took Rath's offered arm. "I don't know about you three, but I didn't hear a word he said," Vilandra said, setting the quick pace towards the back courtyard, where her mother waited.

"Me, neither," Zan and Rath said in unison.

There were many things to be done, many people to talk to, many lists to check. Her mother had done a terrific job with everything. There were numerous flower orders put in, all of Vilandra's favorites. The royal persons had been fitted for wedding clothes earlier on in the week, and the clothes would be arriving early tomorrow morning. They were welcoming into the palace all guests coming from far distances, most of whom would be staying for at least a week, for both weddings.

Lady Sabina informed them of everything that needed to be done, and the night was history from there. They only paused for dinner, which lasted for an hour with new guests and more exciting conversation than they had had for some time. After dinner, they continued, entertaining the guests of the palace, going again over the lesson to which only Ava listened, speaking of tomorrow, and planning out the schedule.

"You need to get some sleep," Rath told Vilandra.

"Our guests are still awake," Vilandra said, yawning. The four of them sat in Zan's quarters.

"You're not with them, anyway," Rath said.

"Mom and John are there with them," Zan said. "She already told us we wouldn't be able to join them."

"You know what I won't like?" Vilandra asked. "We won't be able to move in to our new rooms until the coronation."

"You can still sleep in my room," Rath told her. "Tomorrow, we're going to get married."

Vilandra looked up to the ceiling, an indistinguishable look on her face. "You're right," she said.

"I was expecting a little bit more excitement," Rath said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's not like I didn't know this before you said it," Vilandra looked at him sharply.

Ava laughed softly with Zan. The two of them sat on a couch, holding hands. "I'm so tired," she said. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever had such a long two weeks."

"I know," Vilandra replied.

"I don't know," Zan said. "The next week is going to inch by."

"Why?" Rath asked.

"Because I have to wait an entire week to get married to Ava Pier, the most amazing woman in Antar," Zan said. Ava smiled up at him.

"You two disgust me," Vilandra said, rolling her eyes with Rath.

"The next twenty-four hours is going to inch by," Rath said.

Vilandra rolled her eyes again. She picked up one of Zan's pillow and threw it at him. She sat on Zan's bed, quite comfortable. "You know, you three and my mother are the only people I can just around whom I can sit like this," she said. "With my shoes off and my legs out in front of me. I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

"Just completely disregard my comment," Rath said. "I understand now."

Vilandra laughed. "Rath, I don't think that any twenty-four hours will move slower than the twenty-four hours ahead of us," she said. "Does that make you happy?"

"Sleep would make me happy," Rath said moderately.

"Just completely disregard my comment," Vilandra repeated. "I understand now."

"All right," Ava said. "You two are finished. And I'm exhausted." She stood up. Zan looked up at her with a pitiful look. She laughed softly, touching the side of his face. "No, I can't sacrifice any more sleep, not even for you."

"Lady Ava," Zan said, tilting his head.

Ava smiled. She looked from Vilandra to Rath. "You two are the only ones in front of whom I can kiss my fiancé," she said. She bent down to Zan's level and kissed him on the lips. Zan touched her face, and Ava deepened the kiss. Vilandra groaned. She threw another pillow at Rath for laughing at them, and another at Zan and Ava.

"Goodnight," Ava said, throwing the pillow back at her. "I will see you tomorrow, bright and early, to prepare you for your wedding day!"

"I'll be back," Zan said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to walk Lady Ava back to her quarters."

"Don't the two of you get sick of each other?" Rath asked.

"Goodnight, Virgin Vilandra," Ava said in a sing-song voice. "Goodnight, General Rath. Soon to be married!" She left the room with Zan, laughing.

"Why did you throw another pillow at me?" Rath questioned.

"You were encouraging them," Vilandra said, throwing another.

"Vilandra, breathe," Ava said in a soothing voice.

"Breathe?" Vilandra repeated. "How can you ask me to do something like breathing right now? I'm going to married . . . this is my wedding day . . . I can't _breathe_."

"Vilandra," Ava said. She put her hands on Vilandra's shoulders, shaking her a bit. "It is vital that you breathe. You may not be conscious or much less alive for your wedding."

"I am breathing," Vilandra snapped. She fiddled with her hands as the maids fitted her bridal veil. There were guests gathered outside, talking and taking their seats. Her mother was running around, and the males of the wedding party were on the other side of the palace. Her dress was massive, full of velvet and fur, silk and satin, jewels and gems, the folds falling over each other, giving her an immense weight on her back and shoulders. She was a princess, though, and she had practiced holding herself with books on top of her for the last week, because her mother warned her it would be a heavy dress.

"You look beautiful, Lonnie!" Sabina said, walking into the bridal quarters. "Oh, my little girl, you're getting married!"

A smile broke out unto Vilandra's face. "Yes, I am," she said.

Sabina looked at her with a proud look on her face. "Oh, this day will be wonderful," she said, her voice hushed. She turned to Ava, her eyes shining for a moment. "Ava, you look beautiful as well."

Ava smiled. "Thank you," she said. "So do you, your highness."

Sabina smiled at them all brightly. "Well," she said. "It won't be too long now."

Only Ava, Vilandra, Sabina, and the maids were in the bridal quarters. Unlike most weddings, only royalty would stand with the married couple. Because it was a royal wedding. She was the princess of Antar, soon to be a part of the Royal Four. Vilandra stared into her reflection and at her cascading wavy blonde hair. With this wedding, she could never become queen. After her and Rath united in marriage, she was subjected to him and the king's law, even more so than before.

"This is it," she said in a quiet voice.

"This is it," Ava repeated.

But she had no idea. Vilandra thought of talks with Kivar late at night about the throne and the power that came with it. She thought of all of Zan's weaknesses – his emotions, his short attention span, his arrogance. Her mind spun, and she felt dizzy for a moment.

She wondered what would happen if she threw off her bridal veil and left behind her skirt so she could run out of the wedding freely, deserting her guests, her family, her friends, her fiancé. She could run to Kivar, finally embracing him like she had wanted to for so long. The two of them could fight together, raise a rebellion, and start a war against her brother.

Vilandra thought of all of this in only a few seconds, felling desperate and weak and ambitious and confused and faint all at once. She looked up at Ava, who was looking over Vilandra's rich jewelry on the vanity. She wore a rich burgundy dress, and there were flowers in her striking blonde curls. Her heart shaped face was adorned with earrings that matched her dress and a necklace lie on her fair skin.

Ava said something, but Vilandra didn't comprehend. She blinked, her mind coming back to the present. "What?" she asked.

"I just can't believe we're here," Ava said, looking up at Vilandra. Her blue eyes sparkled, and there was a pang in Vilandra's stomach. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be at Princess Vilandra's wedding."

Vilandra swallowed. "I'm horribly nervous," she said.

"Things are going to be fine," Ava reassured her. "Don't worry, Vilandra. Rath really cares for you."

"I know," Vilandra said. That's not what she was worried about, though.

Twenty minutes passed, but it felt like only seconds to Vilandra. She stood at the back of the courtyard, her guests chatting quietly and marveling at the decorations and the clothes. Falling from the stone archway was a semi-sheer curtain of lace and silk. Two servants opened it for Ava and her mother. The orchestra started playing and they entered the courtyard.

The curtain fell back, hiding Princess Vilandra again. Everyone stood from their seats, turning to look at Ava and Queen Sabina. She was alone now, only a maid behind her to hold her dress. She could leave, if she really wanted to.

Ava and Sabina reached the altar. A priest stood by them and the males, a sacred text by his hand. Vilandra could only see the outlines of Rath, Zan, and John. Her heart was thumping. It was now or never.

The trumpets and orchestra started playing the piece Vilandra had dreamed about, during which the princess would walk towards her fiancé and her future.

The servants waiting to open the curtain paused, looking at Vilandra. "Wait," she gasped.

They looked at each other, confused. "Your highness . . ." one of them trailed off.

"Shut up," Vilandra snapped. "Open the curtain."

The servants opened the curtain sunlight shone down on her. She took a deep breath. She tried to take a step forward, but her feet seemed frozen in place. The royalty beamed, the guests craned their heads to get a glimpse of the princess, and the servants around Vilandra gave each other furtive looks.

Vilandra looked ahead at her fiancé, General Rath. He was staring at her unabashedly, his cool demeanor forgotten. Their eyes met, and all of her doubts vanished.

There was an immense serenity in the room, one Zan hadn't experienced for quite some time. Over the past few weeks, he had been stretched too thin, grieving his father's death, and trying to think about ruling an entire planet. He had watched his sister marry, watched his mother try to hold herself together, and watched his life change before him while he had no control over any of it.

Now, as he lay on his bed, Ava sleeping next to him, looking like an angel, none of those thoughts plagued him. Her arm lay draped over his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. He felt her soft breath against his neck with her breaths as her back rose and fell. He touched the back of her head, closing his eyes.

Ava stirred awake, mumbling something. Zan opened his eyes as Ava pulled the covers higher up to reach her shoulders. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Zan replied. "How are you?"

"I'm your wife," she said quietly. Her smile brightened a bit. "How do you think I am?" She leaned over and kissed him on the jaw lightly.

"We really are married," Zan said, playing with her curls.

Ava drew herself closer to him, sighing in content. The two of them lie in silence, soaking in each other. "I need a bath," Zan said.

Ava laughed softly, her body moving against his. "You don't smell that bad," she said. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"Are you lying to me?" Zan asked.

"Of course not," Ava said. "What do you take me for?"

"Beautiful," Zan said.

Ava smiled. She leaned down, kissing him lightly on the lips. "How early is it?" she asked.

Zan looked outside of the window. "It's barely past dawn," he said.

They could hear yells from the corridors and both of them looked to the doors. There were numerous bangs on the large doors, and Zan sat up. Ava pulled the covers over her chest, and the doors swung open.

"Your highness!" Rath said, coming into his quarters. He had hastily put on his clothes, and his sword was banging at his side. "Zan – there's been an attack."

"An attack?" Zan repeated. He peered over the edge of the bed, grabbing some pants. He pulled them on, then got to his feet. Sir John came in after Rath, along with two large guards. "What do you mean?"

"Knight Perseus reported – when he traveled home yesterday after the wedding with the other knights, they found their home village ravaged," Rath said. "All of the women and children are gone, and all of the men were killed."

"Where is he?" Zan asked, searching for a shirt. He banged on a bell and servants rushed in. "Did they find anyone? What time was this?"

"They followed the trail as well as they could, and found a camp of them," Rath explained. "They sent two men back, and the four others infiltrated them –"

"How many were there?" Zan questioned, standing while the servants dressed him quickly.

"Knight Matthew said at least fifteen," Rath said.

"And they took an entire village?" Zan asked.

"Matthew said five escaped, and they killed the rest," Rath said. "He led the women and children to the palace. They're downstairs now."

"Where are the other knights?" Zan asked. He wrapped a belt around his waist and picked up his sword. He looked up at Rath after he didn't receive an answer. "Where are they?"

"They were killed in the battle," Rath said in a quiet voice.

Zan paused, then put his sword in his sheath. "I want to talk to him," he said. He looked back at Ava as the other men left. "I'll be back."

Her eyes wide with worry, she shook her head. "I'm going to get dressed, then I'll join you," she said. "Go on."

Zan jogged to the side of the bed and kissed her quickly. She returned the kiss, then pushed him away. "Go on," she repeated.

There were at least one hundred women and children at the palace, having come from the village of Neron. The palace guests were shocked at the sudden wave of commoners, some of them injured, some of them crying, all of them tired from their journey. Ava administered care while Vilandra was in charge of setting up tents and camps on the outskirts of Persan. The men were questioning the knight and some of the women to get details on the attack. There were soldiers taking women and children to the camp by the group.

Ava had gathered a handful of details and stories from different women and children. They had been attacked yesterday afternoon, and, after all of the men of the village had been killed, they all were kidnapped. One of the girls said there had been at least forty men who had attacked, and then at least thirty after the slaughter.

"They didn't kill with swords or their hands," one of the women said, her face firm. "They used their powers, like barbarians. Didn't even warn them – it wasn't right, wasn't proper."

Ava called the healers and servants, sending them to different injured people, making sure everybody got water. She helped the soldiers take groups of fifteen or twenty people, keeping families together.

A teenage girl with light red hair approached Ava, bowing. "Your highness, I have important information," she said. "Nobody else really noticed it, but the leader of the army left before the knights came with a few other men. I think they were planning for the knights to come and attack his men to get us back."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"I think killing all the men and kidnapping us was a warning," the girl said.

"Why didn't they kill you, then?" Ava questioned.

The girl paused, shrugging. "To make more trouble for you," she said. "I know who the leader was."

Ava tilted her head. "We don't have any time for foolishness," she said firmly.

"His name was Kivar," the girl said. "Another called him by his name – he was a noble, I could tell, and his name was Kivar."

Ava soaked this in. She swallowed, looking towards the doors. Kivar of Cardinaeu. She remembered eating lunch with Vilandra, Rath and Kivar months ago, and Rath telling her he didn't trust him. Kivar had vanished from court for a few months, but it seemed Rath had been right. "Come, I will take you to the king," Ava said, looking back at the girl.

All of the survivors had been sent to refugee camps. Some of the nobles demanded answers from Zan and Rath, but they could give none. No one except for the Royal Four and the red-haired girl, whose name was Hope, knew the leader was Kivar. They tested her with truth potions, and she proved to be truthful.

Late that night, they met in Zan's quarters. Vilandra's eyes were distant, and Rath's face was hard. He wanted to fight someone, do something, but there was still a week until the coronation. Sir John and Lady Sabina had told them nothing drastic could be done until then. "This is ridiculous," Rath said. "We're the Royal Four. We should be able to take action against this."

"We're not the Royal Four for another week," Zan said. "We've got soldiers surrounding the camp and the palace. Rath, maybe we can find four or five of good knights and send them to Cardinaeu. We can see if Kivar is there."

Vilandra shifted uncomfortably. Rath looked sideways at her. She sighed tiredly, running a hand through her hair. "I don't think he will be," she said. "If there was a chance he could be found out, he wouldn't go back home."

"It's all we have right now," Zan said. He paused. "Unless you have another idea."

"Sir Nicholai is probably working with him," Vilandra said. "I think we could investigate him as well."

Zan looked at Rath, and they both nodded. "Should we tell our mother and John about Kivar?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence. "Right now, it's just the four of us," Zan said.

"Five," Ava corrected him.

"Five," Zan said.

"I don't think we should risk it," Vilandra said. "The less that know, the better."

"I agree," Rath added.

"Me, too," Ava said.

"Good," Zan said. He straightened his shoulders, glancing around at the three of them. "Then it doesn't leave this room. Let's get some sleep. We've got more work tomorrow."

The next week passed by, slowly at some times, quickly at others. The nobles who came for Ava and Zan's wedding left over the next few days, because it was tradition for the palace to be fairly empty for the coronation so the Royal Four could enjoy it for themselves. There were exhausting classes, weapon lessons, strategy, different tutors on different days, and Sabina made sure that the food was extravagant for their tiring week.

Tension and anxiety rose in the palace as time passed. Ava stared into the mirror when she had time, and had no idea how she was going to rule a planet. Rath wanted the coronation to come and pass so they could respond to the attack properly. Zan and Vilandra, who had prepared for this day since they were born, were somber, taking in all the seriousness of the situation.

The servants were still preparing the royal quarters in the West Wing to the best of their liking. Sir John and Lady Sabina showed the Royal Four their private quarters, their studies, the weapons chamber, and other rooms even Vilandra and Zan had never seen.

The night before the coronation, Vilandra was sitting on a balcony, looking up at the stars. Rath came out and met her after a while. "What are you doing, love?" he asked, sitting down on the rocking bench next to her.

"Looking at the stars," Vilandra said.

Rath took her hand in his, and the two of them looked up at the black sky together, marveling at the twinkling dots.

There was a festival outside of the palace with the coronation. The carnival, vendors, circuses and marketers had come to Persan, taking advantage of the occasion. The royalty from the other planets came to see it, their spots above the others. The dukes and the duchesses flocked to the open courtyard outside of the throne room, staying in extravagant inns or making up their own shelter for the night. Peasants gathered, throwing rice up into the air and making music.

"Those are your people," Ava said to Zan, touching his hand. They waited in the corridor which ran along behind the throne room as Sabina and John advised them.

"Yours, as well," Zan said.

"Are you listening?" Sabina asked the two of them sharply.

Vilandra and Rath walked out of the corridor into the throne room first. Vilandra kept her chin high even though her heart was thumping. Rath had a ghost of a smile on his face. This was it. This was really it.

The applause and cheers were deafening. Sir John entered the room, then Sabina, then Zan and Ava were to follow. The two of them looked at each other and walked together into the throne room.

Sir John raised his arms for silence. It took a few moments, then silence fell. Zan looked up to the sky, knowing his father and Lady Thalia were watching from above. The room was solemn as Lady Sabina read the decrees of Antarian law regarding royalty. Vilandra's eyes skirted around the room, recognizing some faces, others unfamiliar. Rath was perfectly relaxed next to her, and she wanted to curse him for being so easy-going. How was it so easy for him?

Ava saw Larek and Deana sitting with the royalty from the other countries. During the first few weeks, the four of them would meet all of them. She knew their names from a class a few days ago, and had seen holograms of them, but had never spoken to them. Her arm involuntarily tightened around Zan's as she thought of politics and government.

There were four crowns sitting on dark purple pillows in front of the dais. "Kneel," Sir John said to Vilandra and Rath. As one, they kneeled before all the people. Lady Sabina picked on up and turned to Vilandra.

"To rule diligently, to govern justly, to lead with integrity, to guide with care. All this you do swear with this crown, do you not?"

"I do," Vilandra said, her eyes locked with her mother's. She put the crowd on her head. It caught the light, its jewels twinkling.

"To rule diligently, to govern justly, to lead with integrity, to guide with care. All this you do swear with this crown, do you not?" Sir John said.

Rath raised his chin, his expression steely. "I do," he said, keeping his voice firm. Sir John set the corn on top of his head, the gold slightly heavier than he thought.

The crowd erupted into applause, welcoming Rath and Vilandra. The two of them stood, holding hands, and moved away from each other to sit in the two thrones on the end of all four.

There was silence again, and Zan and Ava kneeled before Sabina and John. Sabina picked up the third crown, silver with blue and yellow gems. She stood over Ava, her expression serious. "To rule diligently, to govern justly, to lead with integrity, to guide with care. All this you do swear with this crown, do you not?" she said.

"I do," Ava said firmly.

She held her breath as Sabina set the crown atop her head. John approached Zan and all eyes were on the two of them. "To rule diligently, to govern justly, to lead with integrity, to guide with care. All this you do swear with this crown, do you not?" Sir John asked, his voice carrying through the courtyard.

"I do," Zan vowed without hesitation.

The moment the words left his mouth the crowd was deafening. The fourth crowd was set into place on Zan's dark hair. He looked at Ava, the two of them standing together. They turned and were seated on the two thrones. Ava's hand found Zan's at the four of them looked out over the people, family, friends, royalty, strangers.

They were now the Royal Four.

A/N: Sorry this took so long…it's a slow chapter, so it took me a while to spit it all out. There were times when I was like, 'I just need to _finish _it!' but I wanted better writing than I knew I was going to have if I rushed it. I know, I know, excuses, excuses! Well, here it is, in all of its glory! Next chapter…I don't really have any plans for. Traveling, being the Royal Four, and we'll probably see Kivar again :)


End file.
